Make You Mine
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: AU Eric Northman's bar is robbed during the day, He enlists the help of Sookie Stackhouse, he finds himself quite attracted to her, so what does he do about her boyfriend? Shows her the truth about him. What happens when he is kidnapped? E/S, rated M Fin
1. Clothing Optional

**Title: Make You Mine**

**Chapter 1: Clothing Optional**

**Summery: AU Eric Northman's bar is robbed during the day, and he needs to get to the bottom of it. When his childe suggests he calls in a telepath who does he enlist? Of course Sookie Stackhouse, the telepath known among all of the Super naturals. When he gains an extreme interest in her what is he going to do about her boyfriend, Bill Compton? B/S in the beginning, S/E all together. **

**A/N:**

**Lafayette=not dead. Ever. No.**

**Rating: T? M? I don't really know. Bad language, sexual inferences ect. I will probably change it…yeah I probably will bump it up to M cause FF is all strict and shit.**

**I don't own-oh wait I do~! I own Aislin and any other characters not mentioned in SVM/TrueBlood**

**I got bored…this is an AU, Eric's still all big bad vampire, same basic plot of SVM, but Eric hasn't met Sookie, he wasn't at the bar the night she came in. More minor plot changes will be revealed. Sookie is a little ooc, but not too much. Or I hope so.**

**EPOV**

The reek of hair dye filled my nose, my eyes shot open and light flooded into my eyes. _Why are my lights on? _I rolled out of my bed and crossed into the hallway, shutting my bedroom lights off. Following my nose I went toward one of the bathrooms, inside I could hear giggling.

I opened the door and found Pam, her pin straight blonde hair tied up in pony tail, her blue eyes focused on what she was doing, which was dying Aislin'shair a deep blood red color. At least on the top, the underside seemed to be a raven black color.

Aislin turned around and fixed her intense green eyes on me, "Good evening Eric." She smiled cheerfully.

"Why are all of my lights on?" I grumbled.

"True Blood?" she asked offering it to me with a smile.

"Why. Are. My. Lights. On?"

"Pam I think you missed a bit right there." She said pointing to a spot on her head and sighing, "It feels so dry." Pam glanced down at it, and added some more hair dye before directing Aislin under the hair dryer. She turned on her timer and glanced over at me.

"Good evening master." Beside me Aislin scoffed and flipped the page of her book. Pam shot a look at her and stood offering the seat Aislin was previously in.

"Why. Were. My. Lights. On." I asked again.

"Why does it bother you?" Aislin asked

"I'm the one who has to pay the bills." Pam sighed and stood up heading out of the room. I could hear the lights being flicked off, and then she returned and sat back down going back to her book.

"When her hair's done we can go to the bar. You should get dressed." Both girls grinned at me. _What?_

"I didn't know this was a clothing optional house." Aislin commented.

"Don't pretend you don't enjoy the view." I replied, I forgot to pull on my boxers. Oh well.

"I don't have to pretend." Aislin retorted with a roll of her eyes before she turned back to the book in her hand. It was Harry Potter, she'd only read it 12 dozen times now. I rolled my eyes and walked into my room again.

After a shower and getting dressed I re-joined them. Aislin was just stepping out of the shower, her hair clinging to her body; it fell down to her thighs. She gave me a coy smile and peeled the hair off of her and gathered it into her hand to ring it out over the bathtub.

I watched her, amused at her antics. I walked over grabbing the towel and dried her hair off for her. She smiled at me in thanks from under the towel as she dried off with another.

"Your hair looks nice."

"And you have bed head." She stood up on her tiptoes and ruffled my hair; I growled and grabbed her arm. She simply smirked as I yanked her to me, "silly vampire." She pulled out of my grasp and sauntered out.

A loud, angry shriek resounded through the house, one of my human's no doubt, I followed the sound of the racing heart beat to Aislin's room where she was standing in the doorway, towel-less glaring at a maid who was lying half naked on her bed, Pam between her legs looking extremely smug.

"Get. Out. Bitch." Aislin growled I didn't know who it was and neither did the two girls, so they both left, the maid running for her life. As soon as they were out Aislin slammed the door shut, muttering something about getting her sheets changed.

I followed Pam down the stairs, "Who screamed?"

"The maid, of course." She replied, I waited for her to explain, "Aislin walked in and did something with her stupid little mind and caused the maid to freak out."

"You have your own bed, Pam. Next time use it." I told her before walking into the living room where Pam's pet was, she was a curvy girl with purple hair and brown eyes. She was sprawled out on the couch; Pam sat down next to her, and shook her head no when she was offered her blood.

Pouting the girl walked over to me and sat down in my lap. Poor thing, I bit into her neck when she offered, took a few pulls and then shooed her away.

"Let's go." Aislin said walking toward the door, "you have human's to entertain."

I stood up and walked after her; Pam sat and stared at Aislin like she had grown a second head. I glanced at what Aislin was wearing and smirked.

She was in a short yellow plaid pleated mini skirt, a black backless halter top with a plunge neck, and black peep toe stiletto heels. Her hair was teased up, she looked hot enough to bring people to their knees, and she knew it would all piss Pam off.

When these two fought things got nasty, it was funny for me to watch. I glanced at what Pam was wearing and there was no doubt in my mind she'd be losing the pants and corset for something else by the end of the night.

Aislin took her Suzuki today, clearly not willing to ride to Fangtasia or back home with Pam. I trailed behind her the whole time, and parked next to her at Fangtasia. We had an hour until we opened, she usually spent her time checking the speakers and singing horrible country music.

To my surprise today it was a less horrible country song, and I couldn't complain that she was bad, she was an amazing singer. When I had first met her in England it shocked me that this was how she always was, it shocked me even further when I found she was a farm girl with a thick Southern accent.

She hid it well from most people, she was older then Pam by a couple hundred years. She was a 14th century girl, but she didn't leave the country life for many years after that. It was part of the reason she was living with me, aside from being appointed by the Queen of Northern Ireland, the stupid bitch.

But Aislin made things interesting, far more so then things normally would be around here. Longshadow and the other vampire's I had working for me were so boring, and the humans were needy. But you could never know what to expect from her.

When she was turned, well her maker made her a bit on the insane side, like Drusilla on Buffy. She wasn't as crazy though, more of the childish crazy. She had her moments but she learned to keep it under control. Her unstoppable re-reading of Harry Potter, Vampire Academy, the House of Night and such books were hints of that control not being complete.

She was a person you would never peg for vampire, until you pissed her off. I was attached to her, regardless of the fact she was a spy. A very pitiful spy though, she didn't tell the Queen anything about what I was really doing. She just said that nothing was going on other then me running my business.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout Northman?" she said her accent lacing through her words as she walked over to the other side of the bar.

"Nothing, did you finish checking the registers?" I replied, she rolled her eyes, jumped onto the bar and swung around sitting in front of me her legs around my torso.

"I didn't, but what got you thinking?"

"That you need to count my money." She smirked at me, scooted a little closer and got the money out of the drawer and began to count.

"Anything else?" she inquired, what could I say? "Holy fuck, no way." She leaned over again, her legs still tightly around my waist; she was messing with the receipts and such. I rested my hands on her hips and looked down at the papers in her hand.

She shuffled through the money, looked back at the papers, and then back at the money, "you've gotta be fucking with me." She grumbled to herself, pushing against me until I backed up and sliding off of the counter, heading for my office. I followed her. Aislin sat on my desk re-reading the accounting books. She was looking increasingly angry by the second.

"Eric, someone's been stealing from you."

"_What_?" I snarled, snatching the book from her. It had to be one of the humans. 60 thousand fucking dollars. You've got to be shitting me.

"You should get a telepath to come read them." She told me, "the humans."

"Compile a list of the ones that were near the money."

"Ay-ay captain." She giggled hopping off the desk and walking out, "and get Compton's girl to do it, she was snooping around here."

"What did she want?"

"Those fang bangers that were killed. She wanted to know if they'd been around here." She replied, leaning toward the door, "I'd helped her out, and she saved our ass during that raid. She's good, tell Compton to bring her." And with that she disappeared.

I grabbed my phone and called Bill. I knew he wouldn't be happy about bringing this girl down here, whoever she was. He begrudgingly said he would and hung up, how conversational.

"Master." Pam said, hovering in the door way, "we're ready to open the doors." She had changed.

She was in a thigh length skin tight black dress with a low neckline, not as low as Aislin's though, and black pumps. Her hair was down and curled and her makeup dark.

I followed Pam out and sat down in my Throne as the hundreds of humans waiting at the door entered and mobbed the vampires in the bar.

"Aislin, who is Bill Compton's girlfriend?" I asked as she passed me with a trail of horny men.

"Sookie Stackhouse." She replied as she continued to walk toward a booth with the boys.

Sookie Stackhouse was a well known telepath, but I had no clue she was dating Bill. Something about that told me Sophie Ann had something to do with his interest in her. I got a message from Bill saying he'd be here around 1.

"Aislin, Pam." I called, Pam came over, and Aislin ignored me.

"Pam, go get them." I handed her the list of humans, and she left annoyed to go fetch them.

Around 1 a knock sounded on the door, it was Bill. Pam left to go let him in as Aislin and Long Shadow entered the room, Aislin hauling a male into the room, settling him in the small wooden chair at the table.

Minutes later Pam re-entered Bill and a beautiful blonde woman dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a blue scoop neck tee and white sandals behind him. This was Sookie Stackhouse. My eyes examined her body, and then I turned to watching Bill behind her.

He seemed to stiffen when her eyes landed me from across the room, but he bowed his head deeply at me, then to Aislin almost as deep, and a slight nod toward Long Shadow and Pam.

Aislin stepped forward and addressed Sookie, "Good evening Sookie, you look divine tonight. You know Pam, Long Shadow and I, this is Eric." She paused and glanced at the man at the table, "this is Bruce."

Bruce was terrified, sweat covered him. His hair was plastered awkwardly to his head from it, and his eyes darted around the room. He was at a table in a small chair; I was now sitting across from him, watching Sookie. She tried to ignore it as Pam, Aislin, Long Shadow and Bill moved to the far wall, she was about to move beside Bill on the wall.

"Sookie, listen to Bruce." She paused for a minute.

"What am I listening for?" she grumbled, I heard Aislin giggle softly as she perched herself on a small counter coming out of the wall.

"Someone stole money from me." I replied, my eyes never leaving her.

"What makes you think a human did it?" she asked, eyeing me.

"Well if its not one of them I will be investigating those 3." We both glanced at 3 of the 4 vampires across the room; Aislin rolled her eyes at me as if to say 'I'm not that stupid' but didn't speak.

"What will you do if I find the guilty one?"

"They will give me my money."

"Then what?" she asked, her eyes giving away how frightened she was, for someone with so much experience with out kind.

"If I can find proof I will hand them over to the police." I lied.

"How about this, if I find the guilty one you hand them over to the police and I will do this again for you anytime you want." That would be helpful, I suppose it'd be nice if she was willing to come help me, not that I minded reminding Bill who his superior was.

"Fine." I agreed.

She walked over to Bruce, rolled up his sleeve and put her hand on his wrist. The room was silent except for the two heartbeats.

After a minute Sookie broke the silence, "did you take the money?"

"No." he answered quickly, his heart racing.

"Do you know who did?"

"I wish."

"It's not him Eric." Sookie told me, straightening and looking over at me. Pam walked over and grabbed Bruce, pulled him out the door and came back in with Gina-was that her name? Probably not.

She said something to me, but I didn't hear her, Aislin mouthed the name 'Ginger' to me, "Ginger, answer this woman's questions."

"Yes master." She replied obediently.

Sookie reached for Ginger's wrist, "Don't touch me."

"Aislin." She crossed the room quickly, leaning over and pinning Ginger to the chair, purposely giving me a view down her shirt, and the other 3 a view of her ass. Pam looked angry, which only made Aislin's grin grow. No matter what if Aislin had the opportunity she would piss Pam off royally.

Sookie glanced nervously at Aislin, "she's not going anywhere, sweetie." Aislin commented, her accent lacing through her words and startling Sookie as she grabbed Ginger's wrist.

"Did you take the money?" Ginger screamed, causing Aislin to flinch and grip her arms harder. Sookie remained concentrated on her.

"She knows who did." Sookie whispered, Ginger silenced, "she can't say who, but they have bitten her. Bring in a friend." Aislin pulled the tiny girl up and passed her to Pam, who took her out and came back in with another waitress. Belinda.

"Belinda, which vampire has Ginger been seeing?" I asked when she sat down and was comfortable.

"All of them." She answered bluntly.

"Which on from here?" I watched Sookie's eyes flick to the corner where Long Shadow was standing. He rushed at her, flinging her to my desk and biting into her arm, I jumped up then, grabbed the first piece of wood I could find and jammed it into his pack. Blood gushed from his body, then he started to disappear, Aislin helped free Sookie from the pile of vampire while I stood mallet in my hand watching. Sookie was sitting next to Bill, Pam was at the door holding Belinda, Aislin was staring at me and I was staring at Sookie.

"You'll have to get a new area rug." Sookie commented.

"Your mouth is bloody." I said before I could stop myself, all of our fangs were extended.

"He bled on me."

"Did any go down your throat?"

"Yes. Why?"

Pam didn't say anything, I watched Sookie carefully, she watched back "how do things look now?"

She didn't speak for a moment, "Well I guess Bill and me will go now." She said, "I did this for you, nothing will happen to Ginger, Belinda or Bruce, okay?"

I couldn't take my eyes off of Sookie's neck, "Pam, open the door."

"Ginger Eric-." Pam started to say but was silenced as Aislin pushed me against the wall, ran a hand up my thigh and bit my bottom lip, the haze broke.

"Goodbye Sookie." Aislin said, dismissing the telepath who hurriedly got up and ran from the room Bill behind her. As soon as they left I pulled Aislin into me and kissed her hard, before sinking my fangs into her neck, she leaned against me. In the hallway I heard Pam growl, but ignored it as I drank from her.


	2. First Meeting

**Title: Make You Mine**

**Chapter 2: First Meeting.**

**Summery: AU Eric Northman's bar is robbed during the day, and he needs to get to the bottom of it. When his childe suggests he calls in a telepath who does he enlist? Of course Sookie Stackhouse, the telepath known among all of the Super naturals. When he gains an extreme interest in her what is he going to do about her boyfriend, Bill Compton? B/S in the beginning, S/E all together. **

_**AN: This isn't an Eric/Aislin story, nor is it a Sookie/Bill. It's Eric/Sookie. And I'm doing the last chapter is SPOV, because I needed to, the rest of it will not be this way. The end goes on to continue after she left.**_

**SPOV**

When Bill had told me he had to take me to Fangtasia I was a lot less then happy, but I pushed those thoughts away as we walked up to the door, Bill did some weird knock, 3 quick and 2 spaced out, the door opened and Pam, who I remembered from my previous trip, let us in.

My nerves sky rocketed after I entered the building and Pam lead us through a store room, into a little corridor, and to the door on our right. Inside were two people I didn't know, Long Shadow, and Aislin.

I had been in many vampire establishments but for some reason I couldn't keep my heart beat and nerves in check. I closed my eyes briefly and took a deep breath before scanning the room.

Bill seemed to stiffen when my eyes landed on the tall blonde leaning against the wall across the room, but he bowed his head deeply to him, then to Aislin and a slight nod toward Long Shadow and Pam.

Apparently Aislin and the tall blonde were the oldest in this room, "Good evening Sookie, you look divine tonight. You know Pam, Long Shadow and I, this is Eric." She paused and glanced at the man at the table, "this is Bruce."

Bruce was terrified, his mind was screaming, sweat covered him. His hair was plastered awkwardly to his head from it, and his eyes darted around the room. He was at a table in a small chair; Eric was now sitting across from him, his blue eyes watching me. I tried to ignore that as Pam, Aislin, Long Shadow and Bill moved to the far wall, I went to stand beside Bill when Eric spoke.

"Sookie, listen to Bruce." It took me a minute to gather what he meant, vampires.

"What am I listening for?" I grumbled, and why couldn't you have found another telepath. Or glamored him into telling.

I heard Aislin giggle off behind me, Eric shot her a look and she fell silent.

"Someone stole money from me." I shook my head softly. What an idiot.

"What makes you think a human did it?"

"Well if its not them I will be investigating those 3." We both glanced at 3 of the 4 vampires across the room, Aislin rolled her eyes.

"What will you do if I find the guilty one?" I was trying to keep my voice even.

"They will give me my money." He replied calmly.

"Then what?"

"If I can find proof I will hand them over to the police." He stated simply, he was lying.

"How about this, if I find the guilty one you hand them over to the police and I will do this again for you anytime you want." Shit, Sookie, shut up! I yelled at myself suppressing a groan as Eric thought this over.

"Fine."

I walked over to Bruce, rolled his sleeve up and put my hand on his wrist, his thoughts flooded into my mind; I tried to pick out the important ones. "Did you take the money?"

_I'm not stupid. _"No." he replied.

"Do you know who did?"

"_I wish._" He thought as he spoke the words.

"It's not him Eric." I informed the vampire, straightening and looking over at him. His blue eyes bore into mine, I quickly looked away as Pam walked over and grabbed Bruce, pulled him out the door and came back in with a woman in a Fangtasia uniform…if you could call it that.

"Hey sweetie." The girl purred at Eric, who seemed to ignore her.

"Ginger, answer this woman's questions."

"Yes master." She replied obediently. I suppressed my urge to gag. I hated that humans were diluted and desperate enough to call anybody 'master'.

I reached for Ginger's wrist, "Don't touch me." She snarled in an almost hiss.

"Aislin." She crossed the room quickly, leaning over and pinning Ginger to the chair, she tried to move but failed, Aislin grinned in amusement.

I glanced Aislin, "she's not going anywhere, sweetie." She tried to reassure me, a strong Southern accent lacing through her words. I reached for Ginger's wrist again slowly.

"Did you take the money?" Ginger screamed, I saw Aislin flinch almost barely moving, but I kept my eyes trained on Ginger's flat brown ones. She knew something but I couldn't say anything.

"She knows who did." I whispered, Ginger silenced, "she can't say who, but they have bitten her. Bring in a friend." Aislin pulled the tiny girl up and passed her to Pam, who took her out and came back in with another waitress.

"Belinda which vampire has Ginger been seeing?" Eric asked when she sat down.

"All of them." She answered bluntly, glancing around the room to see who was in here.

"Which on from here?" Eric asked. I had a name and my eyes flicked to the corner where Long Shadow was standing. He ran at me, the only thing I knew as I was flung onto Eric's desk on my back, was that my life was in danger. He sunk his fangs into my arm, I couldn't scream, due to a lack of oxygen from his body pressing into my ribs.

My mouth was open ready to scream as blood gushed from his body, then he started to disappear, Aislin helped free me from the pile of vampire while Eric stood mallet in his hand watching. I found Bill as soon as I was free, and sat next to him clutching his hand, Pam was at the door holding Belinda, Aislin was staring at Eric and Eric was staring at me.

My stomach knotted, every vampire had their fangs out, and they were all covered in blood and blood lust filled the room.

"You'll have to get a new area rug." I commented through my shock.

"Your mouth is bloody." Eric said softly.

"He bled on me." I replied.

"Did any go down your throat?" Pam inquired, her eyes still on Belinda, they shot to me for a second before going back to Belinda's throat.

"Yes. Why?"

Pam didn't say anything, Eric watched me, I watched him back, "how do things look now?" my vision was bit more...bright, colorful, and brilliant.

I didn't answer, "Well I guess Bill and me will go now. I did this for you, nothing will happen to Ginger, Belinda or Bruce, okay?"

Eric wouldn't take his eyes off of my neck; I felt the knot in my stomach tighten. "Pam, open the door." I demanded, she looked at me for a second, then it hit her and she threw the door open.

"Ginger, Eric-." Pam started to say but was silenced as Aislin rushed across the room and slammed Eric against the wall, pressing her small 5'2 body against his 6 foot Viking frame and keeping him there.

"Goodbye Sookie." Aislin said, dismissing me I jumped up and ran out the door glad to be free from the vampires, save for Bill who was watching me hungrily.

"No Bill. Take me home. Now." I snapped angrily, slumping down in my chair and glaring out my window. He obliged and took me home quickly, I ran in and rinsed down, and when I got out I was shocked to find Eric Northman standing at my front door.

"Can I help you?" I asked, standing in the door way, completely aware that I was in only a nightgown.

His eyes didn't travel anywhere but mine, I was shocked, "how did you meet Compton?" he asked, leaning on the porch pillar, his tall frame filling it. I had trouble keeping my eyes from roaming his body.

"He came into Merlottes and someone tried to drain him, why?" Eric snorted at the mention of the drainers. His eyes searched my face for something.

"What is your problem with him?" I snapped suddenly.

"I think he only met you on orders from my Queen. You are quite the catch."

"Why do you care?" I replied, more then a little hurt at the accusation.

"I don't. I'm just curious as to how he…came to know you." He said tentitivly, "I will see you around Miss Stackhouse." And then he vamped away. Stupid vampire speed. I shut the door, locked it and walked into my room, flopped down on my bed.

I had thought similar things as to what Eric had said that Bill wasn't interested me personally. I mean he didn't seem to care, he never really told me anything. The stuff I knew about vampires I learned because I worked for so many of them.

I still would think he was only after my telepathy, but was Eric just saying that to get to it as well?

A small voice in the back of my head reminded me he had full access to it, I curled up on my bed with a loud sigh and fell asleep.


	3. Drunk

**Title: Make You Mine**

**Chapter 3: Drunk**

**Summery: AU Eric Northman's bar is robbed during the day, and he needs to get to the bottom of it. When his childe suggests he calls in a telepath who does he enlist? Of course Sookie Stackhouse, the telepath known among all of the Super naturals. When he gains an extreme interest in her what is he going to do about her boyfriend, Bill Compton? B/S in the beginning, S/E all together. **

_**AN: As I said its AU so Sookie's not the same Sookie she was in the book, well she is for the most part, with a few other changes, like her knowledge of vampires. This is set, obviously, during the first book but it really has nothing to do with it except for the murderer. **_

_**Also, I'm probably going to frequently update this, because I have a lot of chapters already written. :)**_

**EPOV**

The next night I arose to find Aislin still laying beside me, she wasn't asleep, just lying in my bed, pressed against me tightly, eyes closed, face pressed into the crook of my neck. I ran my hand down her back, she arched forward and her eyes shot open.

"Good evening Eric." She mumbled, stretching as she rolled over to swing her legs off of the bed. I sighed softly, the poor girl had somehow managed to scare herself enough that she hadn't wanted to sleep alone, and she was too stubborn to go back to Pam.

How a vampire of her age could scare herself was beyond me, but it was nearly sunrise so I didn't argue. I merely remembered why I hardly ever stayed in this house, with the two of them, I had bought it for Pam, but I still used it because it was close to Fangtasia.

I watched her for a moment as she stretched before asking a question that had been on my mind, "Aislin, why did the queen pick you to come here and not another? You were after all her favorite."

She turned and looked at me over her shoulder questioningly, and then she leaned back, rolled over and pressed herself to me, her hands roaming my body until I was shoving my tongue down her throat and pulling her shirt off in a rush to feel her skin.

She sat on my stomach, pulled the shirt back on and smirked, "Because I am best suited to get into your pants, as well as Pam's. I can read and act accordingly so I appeal to them in the way she needs me too because I can get inside."

"Compton, I need you to find out what he's up to." I demanded.

"I'm not under your control. But I suppose I can, nothing better to do." She nipped at my neck, and rolled off of me walking over to a painting on my wall.

It was of an old creek with a small waterfall surrounded by trees, the colors were mainly green and brown, and nothing eye catching, but I always found her staring at it when she tricked her way into my bedroom.

"What is with you and that painting?" I asked, coming up behind her.

"Nothing. I'll take care of the Bill snooping. But you're going to owe me." She left the room, crossing into hers, and closing the door. I heard the shower turn on and closed my door to get dressed.

When I emerged so did Aislin. She looked older then she normally did. She was in a black 1950's cocktail dress, her hair was done expertly, her lips were a dark red color, and her eyes were outlined in a dark shade, making them brighter then ever. She looked like she had just stepped out of the 50's.

I smiled at her softly as she walked down the stairs, I was behind her and heard Pam's movement falter when she spotted Aislin who didn't give her even a glance as she walked to the door.

"I will see you later Eric. With a report and expecting payment." And with that she dipped out the door. Pam's body shuddered with anger and she let her meal for the night leave without a taste. I suppressed the chuckle building in me.

I left for Fangtasia alone, and when I arrived I found the telepath waiting at my door, "what do you know?" she asked abruptly.

I glanced at her, and nodded toward my office walking away with my hands in my pockets. She was wearing an off the shoulder black top and a pair of jeans.

"Why do you suddenly care about my accusation?" I asked closing and locking my door.

She watched closely as I did, but didn't say anything about it, "Because I think you're right. Yesterday he seemed reluctant to take me here. But not because he seems worried you would take me or whatever, he tried to cover up with that, but it was something else."

"Well I will find out when Aislin returns." I said, sitting behind my desk, she took a seat on my couch and I really looked at her. She looked nervous, jumpy, and scared, though it was carefully concealed behind her confident demeanor.

"What is Aislin doing?"

"What she was sent here to do to me." I replied, not really knowing how much she knows about our government ways.

"And what's that?"

"Find out my plans." I replied, "depending on how Bill reacts will depend on how she goes about it."

Sookie's heart thudded loud and her breathing faltered, "Will she sleep with him?"

I looked up and met her tear filled blue eyes, "only if he is interested. She doesn't trick people into it, they have to be willing." I answered truthfully; the look in her eyes had me hoping that wouldn't be the case.

I couldn't blame Aislin if it was, but Bill I could and would blame. _Wait why do I care? Why did I care at all why Bill was with this girl? _I looked up at her again, _right. Because she is interesting. _

I closed my eyes, "I'm sorry in advance Sookie. Regardless of the outcome." I opened my eyes again. _What the hell Northman. _

She gave me a soft glare, probably hoping it came out as more of a harsh glare rather then the weak one she had mustered up. "Can I stay here, when she comes to tell you, call me before you find out?" I nodded, and expected her to get up. She didn't move.

I turned to my computer and checked over my emails, silence filled the office for 10 minutes, before a knock sounded on the door, it was Aislin. The lock popped and the door opened, she strode in, still wearing what she left in. She didn't look different, but I could smell him on her, and she looked pissed.

When she spotted Sookie her face softened, but anger flashed in her eyes that hopefully only I noticed.

"I stole these from him before he got home." She tossed 2 huge manila folders on my desk, "he also was out killing a human." She snarled. Aislin was against killing humans at all costs, she had found Bill doing so and it wasn't likely he was in good shape.

"Is he alive?" I heard Sookie gasp at the question.

"Unfortunately. I came up on him killing the poor girl and he jumped me." She replied, shifting uncomfortably in the door way, "can I have some clothes?"

I watched her eyes flick to the ground and the telltale sign of her shift from sane adult to crazy child, "Sookie go ask Pam for some clothes, shorts, big shirt and such." I said as I walked over to Aislin.

Sookie was quick to leave, and Aislin hit the floor as soon as she was gone. I grabbed her up and pulled her onto the couch and into my lap. She tucked her head into my neck and just laid there.

The queen's plans would have been better laid out if Aislin wasn't of the same blood line as I was, and if she was a crazy psychopath. The queen believes we are up to something, which we are, and wants to know what it is. So she sent Aislin to us, but Aislin's affections turned quickly, and stayed with, Pam a few months after she got here.

She has been considering pledging fealty to the Queen of Louisiana but has yet to actually do so. It was such an odd thing to see such an old vampire turn into an adolescent.

Sookie came back in with the clothes; Aislin was out of my arms and standing in front of Sookie in seconds. Her hand ran down Sookie's hair to cup her cheek and then picked her chin up to raise her head, "I am so sorry Sookie."

And then Sookie and I were alone in the room. Sookie just stood in the room, her fists in balls, her eyes narrowing and her heart thudding loudly. "Can you drive me home? I don't drive this way."

"Of course Miss Stackhouse, but I cannot leave my bar just yet. Please, wait in here if you wish, and I will."

"If you don't mind I'll wait at the bar." She replied, I pulled the door open for her and walked with my hand on her back toward the bar, which was already filled, a vampire was sitting in one of the stairs.

"Move it." I growled under my breath, he jumped up and Sookie took the seat he vacated. An hour later Aislin was back, dressed in her own normal clothing and I could leave, "Miss Stackhouse."

She glanced up at me, her eyes red and puffy and the smell of beer and rum on her breath. I glared at the bar tender, she just shrugged, and pulled Sookie from the chair, "where's your car?"

"I'm not mad anymore I can drive myself home."

"You would have been better off driving mad." I replied, steering her out the back door toward my car.

She growled, stumbling slightly, I grabbed her around the waist with on arm and snatched her purse with the other, "I can drive on my own."

"Fine then walk toward my car." I let her go, she made it two steps before she was falling toward the ground, I quickly grabbed her and leaned her against the car, "where is your house?"

"I'm not telling you." She glared at me as she slid into the passenger seat.

"Fine you're coming to my house then." I buckled her in, got into the drivers seat and drove off toward one of my houses. She protested for 20 minutes until I finally turned the radio on. Then she started to drunkenly sing along.

_What are you doing Northman? _I thought to myself shaking my head.

I pulled up at one of my houses an hour later and she was asleep. I carried her into my room, laid her on the bed, took off her shoes and jeans, and then called Aislin to let her know I wouldn't be at that house tonight.

I guess there was one good thing about this…Aislin and Pam would either kill each other or fuck each other. Which ever that was, it would keep them busy.

I sat down in my study and read over the files Aislin had obtained.

There was one on Pam, myself, and a file with only Aislin's name on it. Nothing on her.

The largest was a file on Sookie. I skipped over at one and looked over what information he had compiled on Pam and I. It wasn't anything that most vampires didn't already know about us.

I closed the files and tucked them into my drawer, locked it, and went to bed.


	4. Truthful

**Title: Make You Mine**

**Chapter 4: Truthful**

**Summery: AU Eric Northman's bar is robbed during the day, and he needs to get to the bottom of it. When his childe suggests he calls in a telepath who does he enlist? Of course Sookie Stackhouse, the telepath known among all of the Super naturals. When he gains an extreme interest in her what is he going to do about her boyfriend, Bill Compton? B/S in the beginning, S/E all together. **

**There will be a lot of E/S action in the next chapter to make up for the whole AislinXEric inferences as well as the BillXSookie crap I had to write. **

**SPOV**

_What is that smell? _I opened my eyes slowly; it was pitch black wherever I was. I reached around, trying to find a light, I found a button and flicked it on, light filled the room, I winced. My head pounding.

_Eric's house, Eric's scent. Eric. Oh god. _What happened yesterday was still fresh in my mind; I hadn't gotten that drunk in a long time.

I rolled back over and found a note was sitting on the nightstand beside the bed, I grabbed it.

_Sorry about you having to wake up in a strange house, you're too stubborn for your own good. I will take you home when I wake. Don't bother trying to leave, it's a large property_

_There is a pool; you can find clothing in the bedroom down the hall. I'm sure something will fit you._

_My fridge has food, I don't know if you'll like any of it. I have aspirin laid out for you already. There are clean towels in the hall closet. _

_Feel free to watch movies and roam the house all you want. I have a library, a music room, and a few other rooms that I'm sure you'll like. Have a good day._

_-E_

I looked around the bedroom, the walls were white, the ceiling black, the bed huge, and off to the left were two doors that lead to the bathroom.

I rolled out of the bed and walked to the door of the bathroom, there was a long hallway next to it, I walked into the bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror. I needed a shower.

I walked down the hallway, grabbed a towel, stripped down and stepped into the huge stone shower. I grabbed the shampoo he had and worked it through my tangled hair, it smelled just like him. Great.

I skipped using body soap, and rinsed off until I felt clean then got out wrapping myself in a huge towel. It was soft and warm. I shuffled back into the bedroom, found the water and aspirin, drank it down and went in search of the clothing he had mentioned.

I went in a few rooms before I found the right one, it was filled with clothing, it wasn't a bedroom, more like a store room. I found a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a matching bra and panties set.

After getting dressed I went on a hunt for the kitchen, it was big, much like everything else in this house, I didn't know why a vampire needed a kitchen, but it was nice. It was made of dark wood, the counters were black marble and it had a bar. I opened the fridge and found he had milk, cheese, bread, ham and eggs.

I made scrambled eggs and toast, after spending 5 minutes trying to find a plate, a cup, and a pan to cook it in. After I ate I wandered around I found a few more bedrooms an extra bathroom and I was now entering the library. I had wood floors, two walls with floor to wall shelves covered in books, and a stair case that lead up to more book shelves.

I walked over and examined the book shelves, he had old books, some that weren't even English, I was about finished with both walls when I spotted a shinny black book with the word 'Twilight' on it. Refraining from laughing I pulled it off of the shelf, and opened the first page, the inside cover had writing on it.

_Master, _

_Thank you ever so much for getting me that hilarious Alice in Wonderland book. I'd like to inform you that you remind me of Edward Cullen about as much as I can be like Alice. I dare you to read this and not laugh your ass off. _

_-Pam._

I chuckled softly and slid the book back on the shelf, I wandered upstairs and found a TV, seeing nothing better to do with my time I turned it on and found it was on Cartoon Network. Scooby Doo was on, or it looked like it sort of. I flipped through a few channels and found a Buffy marathon.

A few hours later I found myself down by the pool, enjoying the sun. It looked like rain was coming so I set the borrowed romance novel on the table and went in to change. I heard the thunder clap outside, "the book!" I ran through the house, down the stairs, I made it outside in time, picked up the book and the rain poured down.

"Shit!" I swore, rushing back toward the door. Eric was standing in the door way with a towel in hand. I took the towel and he took the, somehow still dry, book from my hands as I towel off. The house was freezing.

"Let's go get you some dry clothes Miss Stackhouse."

"Okay." I mumbled, "And call me Sookie."

He nodded and placed his hand on my lower and led me back towards the clothing room, waiting outside while I changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. "Come with me."

He led me back into the library to a small door I hadn't noticed that lead into a small study, with yet more books, a fire place and a huge wooden desk complete with a huge black leather chair behind it. Eric took a seat in that chair, and I sat in one of the smaller high back chairs.

"About your earlier statement of working with me whenever I want; I assume you have worked with vampires before?"

"Yes, contacts of Bill's." I replied, settling into the chair, "his maker, the queen and a few other states sheriffs."

"So you know of our system of government then?"

"Yes, Mister Northman, I do. I learned it from a vampire named Godric." I replied re-thinking informing him of who exactly I worked for, then again I just didn't care, "I figured you were aware of this. I was told that a lot of supernaturals knew about me."

"Call me Eric, and just because we have heard about you does not imply we know about you." He replied, "Just so we are clear, you are now my employee. I will pay you for any expenses and your time of course."

"Alright." I replied, "How much are you talking about as pay?" Knowing vampires I assumed it would be a high price.

"I will have a contract written up later on." He replied, "Did you enjoy your day? I hope you being stuck here didn't ruin it too much."

The thought of leaving hadn't occurred to me actually, "It was fine. I was wondering, what exactly was in those folders Aislin brought to you?"

"Bill, it seems, was collecting information on Pam, Aislin and I. She also grabbed one about you. I think it's safe to say he is actually collecting things on every vampire."

"What did mine say?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I did not read it, but here you are welcome to it." He reached into a drawer and tossed a file folder over at me.

I glanced at it, sighed and flipped through the pages. He had compiled information on my family, me personally, and my work, at Merlottes and with vampires. Oh shit, Sam.

"Can I use your phone?"

"Sure." He tossed me his phone; I dialed Sam's number and waited. It rang twice before he answered.

_Merlottes, how can I help you?_

"Sam it's Sookie. I'm sorry I didn't come in, I got caught up last night and I slept through the day."

_It's alright. I'm glad your okay, I've been trying your cell all day, I even had Lafayette stop by your house. Where are you? Bilvl's?_

"No, I-I'm somewhere else. I don't really want to explain. I'm safe and I'll be back at work tomorrow. Again I'm sorry." I hung up before he could question me further. Eric gave me a curious glance as I handed his phone back.

I looked away back down at the file in my lap, "did you read this?"

"No." he replied, I believed him for some weird reason, "I got my money back. We were able to find out what Long Shadow had done with it. How is your arm?"

"It's still hurting. I couldn't find any gauze to re-wrap it."

"Come with me, I have some." He said standing and offering me his hand. I set the papers down and stood, not taking his hand. He led me into the bathroom and opened a small cabinet that seemed to be part of the wall.

"Sit on the counter it would be much easier that way." I pulled myself up onto the cold counter and started to un-wrap my arm. But to my shock Eric took it from me and un-wrapped it himself.

The bite was nasty, I was still wondering if despite the extreme cleaning it got it was infected. It was bruised as well. I looked away, trying not to gag. "Your boyfriend could have healed this."

I glanced back at Eric, he was staring at me, his blue eyes had an unreadable emotion in them, but his face turned up in a smile, "what has he told you about vampires?"

"I-nothing. He has told me nothing." I replied honestly.

"A few things, vampires bites shouldn't do this, especially if you had Long Shadow's blood in you, and vampire blood heals you, as well as increasing some other things. What happened after you went home?"

"Nothing, Bill jumped me, and well we had sex. And then I showered, I got sick while I was showering. And the blood came up. That's it."

"Well it still shouldn't be this infected, did you clean it?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "do you think I'm an idiot?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" he started to roll his sleeves up, exposing more of his muscular arms. I looked at what he was wearing finally. A pair of tight black jeans, that hugged his legs perfectly, and a black silk shirt, underneath it was a bright blue shirt.

I glared at him, and he just smiled showing all of his bright white teeth, and his fangs, I backed up until I hit the mirror, "I'm not going to bite you, but that needs to heal."

"What are you going to do?" I asked as he raised his wrist to his mouth.

"I'm going to bite my wrist and you're going to drink some of my blood so that nasty thing heals." He replied, sinking his fangs into his wrist. He held his bleeding wrist up to my mouth.

I stared at it for a few minutes, and carefully grabbed it, slowly bringing it to my mouth, my lips touched his wrist and I felt his shockingly warm blood on my lips and licked them slowly, then I started sucking softly, eliciting a low moan from Eric.

I looked up and his eyes were closed, his face actually looked clam. I took a few more pulls and then licked his wrist clean, the wound was closed. His eyes opened and he held my arm up, it was already looking less bruised and much cleaner.

He cleaned it and wrapped it up again, "come on." He pulled me from the counter and back down into his office, "some more things, I'm sure you know the smell, speed and hearing. But have you heard about glamouring?"

"I know what it is, but can you really do that?"

"Yes."

"Show me." I demanded.

"Sit." He pointed at the desk so I sat down on it, he stood in front of me, locking eyes. I could feel him poking around in my head, like someone trying to get into my head, "well that's no fun."

"What?"

"You're immune to it, it would seem." He was trying again, I ignored him for the most part, but he started getting closer to me, an intense and focused look on his face, "why can't I get to you?"

"Maybe because of my disability." I replied without thinking.

He smirked softly, "What you have is not a 'disability' Sookie. It's a gift, a rare and wonderful gift."

"Yeah real wonderful. Before Bill strolled in I was just your average freak. Now I'm not only a freak in my world, but a prize in yours. Some weird little thing every Supe wants."

He was still in my face, and leaned forward, "you're not weird, just interesting, captivating. And I'm sure that they want you for more then your gift." His eyes scanned downward before I found his soft, cool lips on my own and his, strong arms circling me.

My arms went around his next and my hands tangling in his soft blonde hair, my mouth parting slightly, his tongue darted into my mouth, tasting me. He was a good kisser; he'd probably had hundreds of years to perfect his kissing.

He pulled me closer, my legs wrapped around him, and then he broke the kiss, "This would be those 'other things' wouldn't it?" I asked, taking a slow breath.

"Yes." He replied with a smirk, he licked his lips, "you complaining?"

"Hell no." I replied leaning forward and kissing him again, _Sookie what are you doing? _I thought as I kissed him. _Shut up and kiss him. _I thought and did just that. I found a leather couch underneath me so suddenly that I was shocked into breaking the kiss and looking around, "You're quick."

"And your legs have a vice like grip on my torso." I blushed and unwound my legs; we were on the other side of the office now. He was hovering over me a hungry look in his eyes.

"Don't you dare bite me Eric Northman." I growled, seeing his fangs. I shoved his shoulder and he actually fell back, "what the heck?"

"You've had my blood. How old do you think I am Sookie?"

"1,000?" I ventured.

"1,020, actually." He replied, sitting down, stretching his long legs out in front of him, "my blood is powerful."

"How powerful?"

"I'm the oldest thing in this state." He replied, "Any vampires will be able to tell you've had my blood."

"What!" I shrieked jumping to my feet, "Including Bill?"

"Yes." He replied, calmly. I felt my blood boil, "also I have found out that Bill was sent by our queen to obtain you, as it were, and has been seeing his maker." He tossed a file at me; I opened it, glaring at him and then found myself staring at the two vampires.

I tossed the file to the floor, and narrowed my eyes at Eric and the photos scattered everywhere, the one that stayed where I could see it was a picture of the two, completely naked, against a tree.

I snarled angrily, planted one foot on the picture and put my other foot on it, pulling back and ripping it in two. Eric jumped up, coming to stand in front of me, he put his hands on my shoulders, "look at me Sookie."

"Why?" I snarled, "Why did you show me this?"

"So you would know. You deserve that; don't you think you deserve someone _not _lying to you?"

"Why does it matter to you if someone is lying to me?"

"It doesn't. It matters to me that things are going on behind my back."

"Why does it matter if Lorena and Bill are together?"

"Because Lorena is in my Area and I wasn't told about it!" he snarled angrily, his fangs coming out again, "and if this ruins Bill in some way, I'm happy with it."

"Is that why you gave me your blood?" I asked, my hands balling into fists, "to torture Bill?"


	5. Trust The Trickster

**Title: Make You Mine**

**Chapter 5: Trust the Trickster. **

**Summery: AU Eric Northman's bar is robbed during the day, and he needs to get to the bottom of it. When his childe suggests he calls in a telepath who does he enlist? Of course Sookie Stackhouse, the telepath known among all of the Super naturals. When he gains an extreme interest in her what is he going to do about her boyfriend, Bill Compton? B/S in the beginning, S/E all together. **

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter, I spent a good 2 hours drafting it and another 3 hours(from midnight to 3 am) fleshing it out, adding more detail, and trying to make it sound like a 1,000 year old Viking rather then a 15 year old girl. I owe a big thanks to my friend K.D who spent these 3 hours with me making this chapter more amazing then it would have been, and kept her whining about wanting to watch The Breakfast Club to a minimum. She helped me a lot with the wording of this chapter and we hope that it sounds like Eric, vs. two 15 year old girls who spend too much time reading books above their age group. **

**I owe her a big thank you, because without her I would have gotten soooooo fucking distracted, and now as she watches me type this, I pledge my undying love for her( - as she tries to correct that it is "to her" and not "for her" fucktard[ - -I need sleep])**

**This is beta'd, only this chapter, and any mistakes you find are due to me being up from 1P.M Sunday until 3 a.m. Monday. I find sleeping for squares, humans, and shifters. **

**I hope you like it, enjoy~!**

**EPOV**

Sookie stood in front of me, her hands balled into fists, her jaw clenched. Tear's in her eyes, "Yes. That's why. Why else would I?" I replied in an even detached tone.

She reached up and punched me; I grabbed her arm as she pulled it back, "you're an ass." She spat, trying to pull her arm free.

"Yeah sure." I snarled, and then she was on me, her lips pressed against mine urgently. Her mouth was soft, warm and tasted faintly like my blood. She pushed me until I fell down onto the couch; she fell down on top of me.

Her small, soft mouth traveled from my mouth down my cheek bone to my neck. She kissed and nibbled on my pulse point, her hands pulling at the buttons on my shirt. I flipped her over as she pushed my shirt off. Then she tugged and pulled T-shirt from my body and tossed it aside.

I grabbed her chin and pulled her head up to look at me, "are you a virgin?"

"No." she replied, her mouth capturing mine, "but does it really matter?"

"No." I grabbed at the tank top covering her and pulled it off; ripping the material in the process. I claimed one of her breasts with my mouth, while massaging the other with my hand. She growled in a mix of pleasure and impatience, her hand going for the snap of my pants, her hips moving against the ridge of my jeans; desperate for the friction.

She pushed me away from her breasts and as her second hand grabbed my jeans, both working to unbutton and pull the zipper down before pushing them off with her hands and feet, her mouth capturing mine again. Her lips grazed my fangs and bled a little. Her blood was unique in its magnificence.

This wasn't what I expected from her at all, but I liked it. I slid my hand beneath her back anchoring her body above the couch and pulled the sweat pants down and off of her legs to reveal that she wasn't wearing anything underneath them.

As I released her, her body slid back down to the couch and I brush my fingers down her side to rest my hand on her hip, pinning her to the couch.

She whimpered in protest and looked up at me. "What is it you want exactly Sookie?"

"I want you…" she trailed off, a soft blush covering her face.

"Want me what?" I asked with a smirk, her eyes narrowed and she tried to move her hips, I grabbed her wrists in my free hand and pinned them above her head, leaning my thigh on her other hip, the only thing separating us was my boxers, and she couldn't move.

"I want you to fuck me," She snarled. I moved my hand from her hip down lower and tangled my fingers in her soft curls, while my mouth sucked on the soft pulse point of her throat.

She made all sorts of pleased sounds, arching her back as my fingers plunged into her, her eyes closed, "bite me." She whispered, I pulled away from her neck, not ready to bite just yet, and moved down her body, leaving a trail of kisses as I did. She looked down at me confused as I licked her inner thigh, my fingers still fast at work.

"What are you-." She stopped her question as my mouth found her wet center; a soft moan replaced her words, hips jutting forward.

_She tastes incredible_. I thought as my fingers re-entered her stretching her gently, I pulled them out and cut my tongue open with my fang and slipped it inside spreading my blood around inside her, Sookie arched again, softly calling my name. I glanced up to find her looking down at me with a hooded gaze, her lips parted slightly, her tongue coming out to wet them.

I pulled my mouth away from her center, keeping my fingers moving at a steady pace inside her, "Sookie look at me." She slowly moved her eyes to meet mine, "are you sure?" _why the hell do I care?_

She answered me by sitting up and tugging my boxers down, a small gasp escaped her lips as she eyed me. I chuckled softly, as she laid back spreading her legs and arching forward her soft curls barely brushing my cock, but it was enough to make me harder.

I positioned myself between her legs, my hardened length at her entrance, my mouth at her neck. I timed it perfectly and entered her slowly as I sunk my fangs into the soft flesh of her unmarked neck. She let out a small gasp in pain and I stopped moving, still drinking her blood, to let her adjust.

"Are you alright?" I asked, pausing completely when she still hadn't moved, and craning my neck to look at her, she nodded and pushed my face back to her neck, I drank happily, waiting for her to signal I could move inside her.

It didn't take long for her to slowly push forward, I smirked and met her motions; she sped up quickly, her fingers clawing my back, her nails digging in hard enough to draw blood. I could feel it running down my back toward my ass. She was moving hard and fast, well for a human anyways.

She met me thrust for thrust and shocked me even more by sinking her teeth into my neck, I could feel a small amount of light, almost magic around us, both her and I drinking each others blood. Nothing could explain that feeling, and then as she thrust forward hard and cried out my name the feeling intensified, I pulled away from her neck to take in the scene before me.

Sookie lie beneath me, face beaded with sweat, her soft blue eyes tired but still filled with lust, her lips covered in my blood, her mouth parted as she panted softly. We lay there for a few minutes; she was trying to catch her breath.

I thought she had fallen asleep when she spoke, "was I-good?"

I chuckled softly and glanced over at her; she looked worried, "You were great. Shocking actually, the first human I've actually enjoyed in a long time." A small blush stained her cheeks as she snuggled into my side, her warmth spreading rapidly over my body where our skin touched.

"Don't you have to go to Fangtasia? Isn't it like your duty?" she inquired.

"Pam can handle it." I replied, "But if you were looking to leave…"

"It's not that, but I have a date…with Bill." She spat his name out like it was rotten food, a small smile tugged at my lips.

"Where at?"

"He was going to pick me up at my house." She replied, pressing closer to me, she seemed too enthused to get back to him.

I wrapped an arm around her, "What time?"

"Around 8." She tucked her head into my side, running a hand over the bite mark she created on the left side of my neck.

"It's 6:30 now. I can drive you home." I offered, though I secretly wanted to see the look on his face when he saw her, smelling like me, covered in me, and filled with my blood.

"Okay." She whispered, "And can you stay? I don't want to face him alone. You're the only person I trust."

"Even though I tricked you into having my blood?" I asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"You admitted to it." She replied, sitting up and wincing as her skin pulled off of the leather couch. I smirked, tucked my arm under her legs and back and ran toward the clothing room.

"Did you want a shower first?" I asked, remembering that humans didn't usually like to be sweaty and 'smell'.

She looked up at me, a devious glint in her eye, "no. I don't. Not at all. I smell like you and I'm not changing that." She spun and walked into the clothes room.

Pam had so kindly decided to store her clothes here; she had a major shopping addiction, any time anyone, female or male, was staying with me she got there sizes and shopped.

Sookie roamed around in the room for awhile before finding a dress. It was mid-thigh and strapless, made of crinkly looking fabric. She found a pair of black pumps and then walked into the bathroom while I pulled on a black tank top and found my black jeans.

When Sookie came out her hair was in a messy bun, my bite mark visible on her neck. I reached up and ran my hand over it, a small smile on my lips. Sookie smiled back at me, leaning up to kiss me softly, "he'll be there soon, come on."

I grabbed my keys and lead her back out to my corvette, "don't you need to pick up your car?"

"He'll just think I parked around back." I replied with a shrug, "which is where you should park."

"Or I can do this." I picked her up and flew off into the sky; she gasped in shock and then giggled as we flew through the night towards her house. It took me about an hour to do so we got there at 7:30. I set her down and she opened the door.

"Please come in Mr. Northman." she stepped back and I stepped into her house. It smelled like her, it was warm and inviting. "Would you like a True Blood?" she asked walking into what I assumed was her kitchen.

"No thank you." I replied politely looking around at all of the pictures, a few were of her and her brother, I assumed, a whole family portrait and one of an elderly woman.

"That's my Gran." Her voice dropped a little, sadness covering her tone, "she died, a few weeks ago." Her eyes shifted down to her feet and her hands trembled slightly. I took her hands softly, slipping the glass from them and setting it on a table.

"I'm sorry Sookie." I took her face in my other hand and tilted it up so her eyes met mine, a sad smile on her face she stepped back.

"She was murdered, the same person killing Fang Bangers, because I wasn't here. Everyone thinks it was Bill, because he was here." She walked off again, "come on."

I followed her into her bedroom; she sat on the bed and plugged her cell phone in waiting for it to charge a little before turning it on. She leaned back onto the pillows, and motioned for me to sit beside her, so I did.

Her phone was buzzing with missed calls and text messages; it took her 20 minutes to get through them all. She was setting it down and turned to say something to me when there was a knock on the door.

She glanced in my direction, I could feel her worry. Something compelled me to lean over and kiss her; she sighed contently but broke the kiss looking toward the door. I leaned over farther and kissed the bite mark I had left on her neck. She smiled at me and rolled out of the bed, taking my hand and pulling me with her.

She dropped it just before we entered the living, telling me to stay in the hallway as she walked toward the door; I stood so I could see the door, but I was still not in Compton's line of vision. She opened it, standing half behind the door as she opened it.

"Hello Bill." She greeted with a fake pleasant tone.

"Good evening Sookie." Was his reply, in his god awful accent.

She stepped back, silently asking him in, he stepped into the room and she sauntered away, her neck still hidden from his view. "I'll be ready in a minute; I just need to get a sip of water."

Bill stood awkwardly in the door way while Sookie went into the kitchen. He couldn't see me. She came back out, and his eyes narrowed at her neck.

"What?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"Who did that?" his voice was a low growl.

"Did what Bill?" she put her hands on her hips and gave him a pointed glare.

"You've had Eric's blood. I could smell him on you! Are you cheating on me?" he snarled grabbing her shoulders and yanking her toward him, fear shot through her, I could feel it.

I rushed toward the two, knocking Bill away from her; she stood behind me, anger rolling off of her. "What are you doing here Eric?"

"Visiting Sookie." I replied.

"She is _mine_." He snarled.

I laughed, "Yes, because it's _your _blood in her and _your _bite marks on her." He tried punching me; I knocked him aside and stepped beside Sookie, who stepped a bit closer to him holding her head up high.

Her determination to say this without breaking down was seeping through our bond, "Bill, I am _not _yours. I never was and you know it. Just because you precious little queen wanted full access to me, and you got it for her, it did not make me yours. You had no right to claim me as such, and you will never have the right to do so."

He got to his feet, his eyes moving past Sookie to my neck, "you two have…bonded?"

"We may have."

"What?" Sookie hissed, looking over at me.

"I will explain later, it happened when you took my blood." I whispered, she turned her attention back to Bill again.

"Bill, just go back to kissing your queens ass and fucking your maker." I saw a photo slip to the ground, one of the photo's I had showed her, "Bill Compton; I rescind your invitation to enter my house."

I smirked with satisfaction as he stood and backed from the house, looking more angry then sad. She walked to the door and slammed it shut, locked it and turned her enraged glare on me, "We _bonded_?" she hissed, her hands balling into fists again.

"When _you _bit _me _while I was drinking from you, like _you asked_ we bonded, because we were sharing blood at the same time." I replied, making sure she under stood it was because of her actions and not my manipulation, this time.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she replied, defeated.

"I didn't know. I knew something beyond pleasure happened, I just didn't know what. I wondered if maybe we had bonded and Bill confirmed it."

"Is it permanent?"

"I have no clue." I replied, "But I guess we'll find out."

She ground her teeth, her hands fisting so tighter her knuckles were white, and then she started crying. I stood there, unsure what to do, while tears streamed down her face as she stood before me glaring daggers through her tears. "I don't know what to do anymore." She whispered I walked over and wrapped my arms around her; she buried her face in my shirt and wrapped her arms around me.

"Come on, let's get you somewhere comfortable." I picked her up and carried her back into her bed, "are you hungry? Do you need something?" I asked, suddenly feeling responsible for her.

Sookie turned towards me with an exhausted smile. "Yes, you lying here next to me. Please." I sat down on her bed and stretched out beside her. I could smell Bill as I sat this time, but ignored it as she moved closer to me, her arms circling my neck, her legs going over mine, until she was sitting in my lap.

She kissed me tenderly, but as if she was testing something. Her tongue traced my bottom lip, and I parted my mouth letting her tongue in. She tasted every inch of my mouth before her tongue tangled with mine, her hands in my hair.

She pulled at the bottom of my tank top; I broke the kiss and pulled it off. Her small warm hands ran over my stomach, her mouth following their path before coming back up and claiming my mouth again.

My hands traveled up her tan thighs and under the short black dress, up her hips and pulled it up over her head tossing it aside. I licked along her neck, sucking and nibbling at the flesh there before finding her delectable breasts again.

She moaned softly as I sucked on the skin there, my fangs grazing her, her head fell back; I reached up and pulled the hair tie from it, her golden hair spilling down her back. She looked at me, her blue eyes still teary, but filled with want and need.

I laid her on the bed and kicked my jeans off hovering over her, spreading kisses everywhere. She closed her eyes, a small smile on her face as I did. My chest brushed against hers and she opened her eyes again.

I slowly entered her, hesitating when her eyes widened at my size, and not continuing until she relaxed beneath me, leaning up to kiss the mark she'd left on my neck. I pulled her into my arms, cradling her against me as we moved together. As her lips opened against mine, I felt her tongue brush across my fangs until her blood trickled into both our mouths.

"Eric, I want to…that biting thing. It felt so good." She whispered, "Please. I don't care what happens. I've never felt something so amazing."

"You knew?" I asked, she nodded and tilted her head so I could bite her. I did just that, my fangs slipping into her neck, her blood seeping into my mouth, not a drop was wasted.

We moved so she was once again sitting in my lap. She immediately bit into my neck, still rocking slowly against me as she drank. I could feel the acute sensations again, her blood and mine, the "magic" swirling around us. I could feel her pleasure; her need for my body, mixed with the still-fresh sting of betrayal. Could she feel me as well?

I didn't care as I continued to drink her blood, savoring every second of it. The taste of her blood was fascinating. I couldn't figure out why, but her blood wasn't like any human I'd ever drunk from.

"We're glowing." She whispered raggedly in my ear, I looked at her, and sure enough we were faintly glowing. I stopped and she whimpered, but I was too focused on admiring the glowing woman before me.

She was part Fae. I suddenly realized, but had no time to think this over as she rocked forward, reminding me I was still buried deep inside her, I began to move in and out of her again, my hands on her hips guiding her motions, kissing her hard. The blood in our mouths mixed, the glowing became brighter, the sensations feeling stronger between us, I could feel us connecting in everyway possible.

"Eric." She gasped loudly, her body shuddering, pleasure rippling through her as she bit into me again; I growled her name with my release and bit into her neck once more.

"Eric." She whispered my name this time, pulling my head up from her neck to meet her eyes. She reached out running her finger down my fang, puncturing the skin. I grabbed her hand and lapped the blood from the small wound at the tip of her finger.

I could feel that she was growing tired. I gently maneuvered her into a laying position beside me. I settled back into the pillows, my scent now covered her body, her bed and her room.

She was quickly falling asleep, "Stay with me until the sun rises." She whispered softly, "please."

"Of course, lover." She yawned softly and rolled into my side, sleep immediately pulling her into unconsciousness. It was only 9 P.M. Oh well. I turned slightly and closed my eyes, breathing in the scent of Sookie.


	6. Back To Work

**Title: Make You Mine**

**Chapter 6: Back to Work. **

**Summery: AU Eric Northman's bar is robbed during the day, and he needs to get to the bottom of it. When his childe suggests he calls in a telepath who does he enlist? Of course Sookie Stackhouse, the telepath known among all of the Super naturals. When he gains an extreme interest in her what is he going to do about her boyfriend, Bill Compton? B/S in the beginning, S/E all together. **

**Also, this story isn't Beta'd or read over by anyone but me, and I've re-read it like 5 times. Maybe more. **

**I apologize if this is kinda sucky. I don't know why, but I can't make it not suck-y but I've written it like 4 times. **

**SPOV**

When I woke the next morning, sunlight was streaming in through the window. The sheets were wrapped messily around my naked body, and the spot next to me on the bed had a small note on it, with a smile I picked it up.

_I hope you don't regret this. I know I don't. _

_-E_

With a lot of effort I rolled out of bed, walked into the bathroom, turned on the water and stood in front of the mirror while it got warm.

My hair was a mess, but it seemed to shine, my skin was glowing and tanner then it had been in awhile, the bite mark on my neck was visible, but just barely and the one on my arm was almost gone.

I ran my hand over Eric's mark softly, a small smile on my face. I did not regret last night at all.

I rushed through brushing my teeth and showering. Wrapped in a towel I walked back into my room and saw it was about 10:30. I had an hour and ½ before I would have to go to work. I sat down on the bed and picked up my phone, going through my messages.

_You have my number now, if you need to reach me. –E._

I saved the number, and set the small red cell back down. I noticed Eric had hung the black dress on the back of my door; I smiled softly to myself before getting up and looking for clothes, which is when I found Eric's tank top. I pulled it on and inhaled deeply.

It smelled like Eric, which is a scent I couldn't describe as one, more like many, mostly of forest, wood, and some cologne. I pulled on a pair of panties and skipped down stairs to make food, thankful I was alone in the house.

I made an omelet and some orange juice, after eating and cleaning up I wandered into the living room and found my romance novel. I had some time to myself, and I was just getting to the good part of the book.

An hour and a half later I was pulling into the parking lot of Merlottes and walking into the bar through the employee entrance. I put my purse into Sam's office and wandered out to find him.

He was at the bar, wiping it down, there was soft chatter filling the bar along with the music playing.

A few high school kids were playing pool; Andy Bellefleur, our bald drunk crazy cop, was sitting with his cousin Terry and Arlene Fowler, my red head close friend and coworker was taking their order.

Rene, Arlene's husband, was with my brother Jason and his friend Hoyt. Maxine Fortenberry, Hoyt's mother, was watching him closely from the other side of the bar.

"Hey Sam." I greeted, stepping up beside him, he smile in greeting, running a hand through his red-gold hair and looking up at me, and then he frowned his blue eyes narrowing, "what?"

"You smell…like a vampire. Not Bill."

"Sam!" I yelped, backing away a few inches, "Don't do that!"

"Sorry Sook." He whispered, Sam was a shifter, one of the kinds that can shift into any animal they want. He was usually in the shape of a collie I had named Dean. During the full moon I usually let him sleep in my house, not in my room though. He woke up naked.

"I'm going to go take orders now." I stated walking over to Rene and my brother, "do you guys need any more?"

Rene looked over at me with a sweet smile, "yes, and can you get us some French fries and me a burger."

"Sure thing!" I took the pitcher from them and handed it to Sam before walking over to the kitchen window, "Lafayette!"

"Yes?" he asked, spinning to face me with a smile on his face and a weird look in his eye.

"Rene wants a burger and some fries for all the boys."

"A'ight." He replied, turning back to the stove. I glanced over what he was wearing today, a bright pair of pants, a shade of purple-y blue and his gold shirt. Lafayette hardly ever failed to be bright and stand out.

I took the pitcher back from Sam and handed it to Rene. "Thanks Sookie." Something about the look he gave me creeped me out, I backed away quickly right into Hoyt.

"Careful Sookie." He chuckled softly, his hand on my arm to keep me from falling over.

"Sorry Hoyt." I replied softly, shuffling off to take more orders. I spent the next hours avoiding wherever Rene was. He finally left and I let myself relax a little, I was working until closing tonight.

As the last customers left I felt relief wash over me, I locked the front doors, said goodbye to Sam as I got my purse and headed home.

_Something's wrong_. I held my keys in my hand, pointed so I could punch and cut anyone who got close to me, and slid out of the car and walked silently up to the front door. It was still locked.

I couldn't sense any brains, but something in my gut told me someone was here. Maybe it was Eric? I glanced at the clock, 1 a.m. It could be anybody. I spotted my back door open; someone was here, either human or a vampire that had an invitation, which left Eric being the only vampire possibility. But it wasn't him.

I went to find my riffle, but it was gone. Who had been here? Bill, Eric, Rene, the kids and Arlene. Oh hell everyone had come to the house after Gran died. It could be anyone. Fear shot through me, I silently moved outside, trying to hide myself, behind trees, plants and Gran's car.

I looked up at the moon, it was bright, the sky clear and star-y. The air was thick and humid, I felt disgusting, sweaty and sticky. I pushed away from the car, and tried to tiptoe into the woods; I tripped and fell to the ground. I bit my lip to keep from crying out and pushed myself from the ground to hide behind a tree.

I took a few deep breaths and looked down at my knee. It was bleeding. Great. I could hear, no sense, someone moving behind me as I ran. But I knew what I was going to do. I jumped into the air, my hands gripping the branch of my old favorite climbing tree and pulled myself up to stand on the thicker branch above it.

Whoever it was passed below me, I couldn't see who it was, but right now I didn't care. When he was a good distance away, him and the rope hanging from his wrist, I lowered myself and began searching for the road. No that wouldn't do me any good; _to Bill's house? _

With a silent groan I changed my path toward the cemetery, careful not to make noise. I heard an evil, low chuckle that made my skin crawl. I hid in the shadow of a large tree and dropped all of my barriers and reached out to the mind.

Horrible thoughts and images rushed at me, the most detailed were Dawn, Maudette and Gran's murders. I forced myself to focus on figuring out who it was; the next images I plucked out were Arlen and the kids. Rene.

The next thought was that he saw my silhouette, I bolted pushing away from the tree and running faster then I ever had. Carefully dodging branches, moss, twigs and anything I could trip on.

I made it out of the trees and down into the cemetery. I ran as fast as I could, jumping over the ground inset head stones, heading for the older part of the cemetery, closer to Bill's house with more to hide in.

Rene was chasing me, he had killed Gran, Maudette Dawn and possibly more people. I dove behind a headstone and pressed flush against it trying to silently catch my breath.

_I'm going to die. _I thought helplessly.

Then I thought of Cindy, his sister, "Is Cindy still alive Rene?" I shouted. I heard him growl.

"Bitch." He snarled, and images of her murder rushed into my mind. He even had sex with her afterwards.

_Ew. That is so wrong. _I was sucked into his mind so far I didn't notice he was in front of me, he reached out and punched me breaking my nose, I managed to stay up right and lash out at him, and I heard a soft crack.

Vampire blood was the only reason I broke his rib, but he punched me again I heard my collar bone crack and pain shot through my body. I didn't fall or black out, I wouldn't. I punched back, lashing out and catching him off guard, he stumbled backwards. I could see the shock on his face in the moon light.

He hadn't let go, and I tried to knee him but he dodge and tried to knock me over, he succeeded and I fell to the ground, my teeth slamming together hard. He pinned me to the ground, one hand on my neck, the other looking for the rope. He was so determined to get it that I managed to get my left arm free and punch him across the jaw.

He ignored me, but I noticed the glint of his knife, I pulled it out and while he was thinking about the fact he should have taken it off, I jammed the knife into his side, yanking it out with shaking hands, it ripped and tore, he let out a loud scream.

"What's going on here?" I heard Aislin's familiar accent and felt two more brains in my mind, then a fourth and a growl. Rene has fallen to the side, his eyes closed.

I faintly saw Eric beside me, his hands on my arms pulling me up, "Call the cops." I managed to breathe out, "this is the killer."

"Why should we call the cops?" Eric asked, I could tell he was angry.

"So they'll release Jason." I replied faintly. I saw Eric take out his phone, but that was it as I let myself fall unconscious.

When I regained consciousness I was in the hospital. The cops, Andy, Kevin and Kenya, were at the foot of my bed, and I saw Pam and Aislin in the chairs on the other side of the room.

"Did you get him?" I asked, my throat protesting the action.

"Yes, the vampire's," Andy nodded toward Pam and Aislin, "lead us to him."

I looked past Andy to Pam, "who brought me here?"

"Eric." Pam replied in a clipped tone, "he had some business to deal with, he wanted us to stay here." She sounded bored and like she'd rather be anywhere else. Aislin just plain looked like she died standing.

"What about Bill?"

"What about him?" Pam dead panned.

I looked back toward the cops, and they started questioning me. I spoke as much as I could, my throat felt as if it was going to swell up completely, and finally they left.

Of course Jason and Arlene both stopped by, I couldn't really bring myself to talk with either. I was just too damn tired. My doctor came in and chased them away, and tried to get rid of Pam and Aislin who wouldn't leave.

"Eric's calling." Pam said, and rushed out the door after the doctor left. Aislin was watching me with curiosity in her eyes.

"What?" I managed to choke out.

"I'm trying to figure out why everybody is so interested in you." She murmured, I suddenly didn't feel all that comfortable with her gaze, but then she shrugged and sat down in one of the chairs with her book. Harry Potter.

Why was a vampire reading Harry Potter? I was sure she was older then Pam, so why?

"Sorry about that, Eric says he'll be over soon." Pam said as she re-entered the room.

"Pam, who was that bitch with Bill? Was it Lorena?" my vision hadn't been its best last night.

"Yes." She replied, her harsh blue eyes softening as I felt a few tears escape my eyes.

"Who has upset her?" Eric's voice inquired from the door way.

"Compton." Aislin and Pam commented at the same time, Pam sitting next to Aislin and pulling out a magazine.

"Sookie, they say you can leave the day after next, who is going to come pick you up?" he handed me a small whiteboard, and I smiled in thanks before writing Jason or Sam on it.

"Alright." He replied, "Unless you want to wait until night fall, I can take you home."

I shook my head, or tried to, no and closed my eyes, "I understand. Pam, Aislin, Fangtasia is waiting." I heard them grumble something and then they were gone. Eric took my hand and softly kissed the back of it, "I'll see you around then Sookie."

"Wait." I croaked softly my eyes opening, "I want to see you, when I'm out of here." I managed to say.

"Of course, I will see you then, lover." He smiled at me, kissed my forehead gently and then left. I fell asleep shortly after that.


	7. Questions and Answers

**Title: Make You Mine**

**Chapter 7: Questions and answers.**

**Summery: AU Eric Northman's bar is robbed during the day, and he needs to get to the bottom of it. When his childe suggests he calls in a telepath who does he enlist? Of course Sookie Stackhouse, the telepath known among all of the Super naturals. When he gains an extreme interest in her what is he going to do about her boyfriend, Bill Compton? B/S in the beginning, S/E all together. **

**I hope this chapter answers any questions you had, if you have more ask.**

**Enjoy~!**

**SPOV**

Two days later I was getting out of Jason's truck, my nose and ribs completely healed my collar bone on its way and my face back to normal. Jason helped me into the house, made sure I had everything I needed and then left for work. I managed to stumble into my bed and fall asleep once more.

I woke up awhile later to find Eric laying beside me, "Hey." I whispered, my throat still a little sore.

"Good evening. How was your day?" he asked, shocking me.

"I slept. So I guess it was good." I answered blinking my eyes a few times trying to wake up, "How was your evening yesterday?"

"It was uneventful." He replied, "Do you need anything?"

"A shower." I joked, not anticipating Eric scooping me up and carrying me into my bathroom.

"Will a bath do?" he asked, turning on the faucets before I could answer. A bath did sound nice. He filled it up, I pointed him toward the bubble bath in my cupboard and he added it the rapidly filling tub, he shut it off just before the top, the whole bathroom smelled like vanilla. Eric helped me out of the shorts and tank top I was in, and set me down into the tub.

"Thank you Eric." I whispered, looking over to see him stripping down, I glanced at my small tub, "do you really think you can fit?"

"I can try, can't I?" he smirked, now completely naked. He slid in behind me, his knees coming up around my side, and his now grown arousal on my back. His arms locked around me, pulling my back flush against his cold chest. Goose bumps rose across my body.

"Eric, can we talk about the 'bond'?" I whispered, "What does it mean?"

He adjusted himself behind me, his legs somehow stretching out across the tub, "it means we can feel each other, our emotions and possibly more, there's not much I really know about this kind of bond. It may be similar to a child-maker bond, but I'm not sure. Other vampires will know you're mine though."

"I'm not yours." I growled out, "I'm _mine._"

"Of course you are." His cool lips found the bite mark on my neck, his fangs scraped over.

"I am, I have been, and I will always be." I responded, he chuckled softly, dropping the subject.

"Tell me, how do you know Godric?"

"I went to help him, when I had just met Bill; Godric needed help and had heard of me. He had something over Bill, so we went to help him out."

"Have you been doing work for vampires long?"

"Since before I met Bill. When they came out of the coffin they learned of me, I'm not sure how. I also help out other Supes, but mostly vampires, because I can't read them." I answered, feeling Eric's hand pour the warm water down my back.

"Do you regret what happened between us Sookie?" he asked, switching so he was sitting in front of me, his long legs around me, he moved so fast I was dizzy.

"I don't." I answered softly, "I don't know what I make of it, but I don't regret it."

"Why aren't you sure what to make of it?" he asked, staring at me intently, his blue eyes shinning with amusement.

"Because, I-." I sighed, and broke his gaze, looking first at the water, then at the floor outside the tub, because the bubbles were slowly disappearing, "I cheated on Bill, and regardless of the fact that he was cheating on me, it's just so…wrong."

He didn't say anything for a minute and I looked back up at him, his blue eyes were watching me with interest, "it wasn't your fault. You had my blood, and you were full of lust that's what happens, if anything I took advantage of you. And besides, you were going to break up with him anyways."

"Just because I was going to doesn't make it any better Eric!" I yelled, suddenly wanting to get out of the tub, thinking of Bill. I pushed myself up and swinging a leg over the side, slipping on the wet floor and falling toward the wall. Eric was already out and steadying me.

"I know it doesn't Sookie, and I'm sorry." He wrapped my towel around me, and grabbed one for himself, "If you would like me to leave I will." He stepped away.

"Don't leave, please. Wait, with clothes on, in my room, I need to wash my hair." I whispered, knowing he'd hear me, and then turned on the water, and drained the tub. He left, closing the door behind him, and I stepped into the shower, washed my hair, stepped out and towel dried my hair before walking into my bedroom the towel wrapped tightly around me.

Eric was laying on my bed, eyes closed, hands behind his head, now fully clothed in a pair of black jeans and a teal blue t-shirt.

I grabbed a top, my bra and matching panties and my jeans before returning to the bathroom and getting dressed. When I came back out he was still laying in the same position.

I stood at the end of the bed, drying my hair the rest of the way, watching him. "Why did you have Pam and Aislin come to the hospital? Who are they to you?"

He replied without opening his eyes, "Because I wanted to keep Compton away from you, if he came one of them would still be in your room. I turned Pam, she is the only person I trust completely, and I want you as safe as possible. Aislin I sent because I didn't want her bugging me. Aislin was sent here by her queen to spy on me, get information anyway possible."

"So she's your lover?"

"No. I have had sex with her before, but merely out of the fact that nobody was there besides her."

"What about the night I came into Fangtasia, then?"

His eyes opened and met mine, "No."

"Why?"

"She is Pam's lover, and I try not to do that so much when they are fighting."

"So you went and found some random woman?"

"I may have, why do you assume it was a woman I slept with?"

My face got hot after that, and I looked down at the towel in my hands, a chuckle escaped Eric's lips that soon turned into deep laughter. I looked back up to find him standing in front of me, "you never cease to amuse me lover."

"Quit calling me that." I whispered, looking away.

"No." he lifted my chin up so I was looking at him again, his lips brushed against mine and then disappeared, I reached up and pulled his head and lips back down to meet mine.

His long arms wrapped around my back and pressed me into him, as he broke the kiss, "why do you let Aislin stay if you know she's trying to spy?"

"She's been here for four years and hasn't told her queen a thing. She and Pam are married by vampire law. She just needs to swear her fealty to the Queen of Louisiana."

"Who is her Queen?"

"The Queen of Ireland."

"What's her name?"

"Eira. She never gave me her last name." Eric answered, stepping back, "are you hungry?"

"I am."

"Where would you like to go?"

"Can you take me down to Merlottes? I had calls from everyone when they heard; of course it will be hard to explain my recovery." I said quickly, changing my mind, "I guess that leaves that out."

"It's been a few days Sookie, what does it matter?" he replied, "What are you worried about? That they'll judge you?"

"Yes."

"Don't they already?" _he had a good point. Crap. _

"Fine." I grumbled, he chuckled softly, leaning down and kissing the mark on my neck. His hand found mine and he led me out to his car, the Corvette, it reminded me of something. "Eric, why did you ask me where I lived that night? You had been here before."

"To see if you would catch on to the fact that I knew where you lived."

"And if I had, would you have taken me home?"

"I had every intention of taking you home, until then." He answered, closing the door and slipping into the driver's seat before I could blink. He pulled out of my drive way, an annoyed look on his face at how bumpy and rough it was on his poor car.

"What changed your mind?"

"The fact that you were drunk and I didn't feel like fighting with you to let me in so I could make sure you made it into your bedroom alright."

"Why did you care?" he turned away from the road to look over at me, narrowing his eyes. He looked away just as quickly.

"Because it was my fault for acting like I couldn't leave Fangtasia, and you sat at the bar and got drunk over _Bill_." He hissed Bill's name like it was poison I smiled.

"I didn't get drunk over him, I wanted one drink. But that dumb bartender insisted I had more." His grip on the steering wheel tightened, ops, "the turns coming up."

"I know." He replied through clenched teeth, the car turning quickly, I was worried it was flip over, but it didn't and he pulled into a spot in Merlottes and cut the engine. He was around the car and helping me out before I could open the door all of the way.

He had his hand on the small of my back as we walked up to the front door. Sam looked up the second we entered, his eyes narrowing at Eric. Lafayette was next to look up, he eyed Eric like he was candy. Arlene nearly jumped when she saw the Viking behind me, or maybe it was just that she saw me, I wouldn't know.

I tried my best to not look bothered by the staring and sat down with Eric over in Arlene's section. I could sense her hesitation in coming to our table. I gave her a friendly smile as she approached; she was still a bit jumpy about the Rene thing.

"Hey Sookie." She managed, "what can I get ya?"

"Hey Arlene." I replied, her eyes were anywhere but focus on me, "just a burger, some fries and a glass of water please."

She walked away without taking Eric's order, "did you want anything Eric?"

"No, all he has is True Blood, and I hate that stuff. I much prefer real, straight from the vein blood." His voice dropped low, I was shocked I heard him, and surprised at how much his low rumbling voice affected me, I pressed my legs together tightly and glanced away from his face.

He chuckled softly, "Sookie, did the doctors give you any medication or warnings about things you shouldn't be doing?"

My eyes widened as his hand brushed my thigh, goose bumps rose rapidly over my body and my face got hot, "I-N-no." I replied, he once again chuckled and his hand was on the table.

"Alright." He was looking at someone behind me with a smirk, Lafayette came up and set my food and water down.

"That bitch just hauled ass outta here, scared of your fine friend here." His eyes traveled over Eric's frame, _why do you assume it was a woman I slept with? _My face got hotter and I looked anywhere but the two in front of me.

"Well that is too bad." Eric replied smoothly, his hands folding as he rested his chin on them to watch Lafayette, who turned back to me.

"It's good to see ya Sook. Did you want a true blood, sir?"

"It's Eric, and no thank you Lafayette."

Lafayette's eyes widened and he turned around, "how the hell do you know my name?"

Eric didn't answer him, and Lafayette walked away, "How do you know his name?"

"I heard Arlene say it." He replied as I picked up a fry and popped it in my mouth. Through out my meal Eric tried to not stare, obviously feeling my discomfort every time he did.

When I was done Lafayette came and swept my plate away, Eric handed him the money for my meal and a tip before pulling me out of the booth, "It seems I will require your services tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"Pam sent me a text. Something happened at my home." He replied, we were back in the Corvette and rushing down the road toward Fangtasia in silence. When we got their the parking lot was empty, Pam was standing in the lot under a light, Aislin was on the other side under another. Both looked slightly burned, and completely pissed off, I could feel humans inside.

They were scared.


	8. Kiddnapped

**Title: Make You Mine**

**Chapter 8: Kidnapped. **

**Summery: AU Eric Northman's bar is robbed during the day, and he needs to get to the bottom of it. When his childe suggests he calls in a telepath who does he enlist? Of course Sookie Stackhouse, the telepath known among all of the Super naturals. When he gains an extreme interest in her what is he going to do about her boyfriend, Bill Compton? B/S in the beginning, S/E all together. **

**I have left this is Sookie's point of view for now, but I will occasionally go to others.**

**SPOV**

Eric pulled me into his arms and we were at Pam's side in an instant; she was under the street light, which was the only way I was able to see her. Her pink top burned, her hair frazzled, and her heels a wreck beside her.

"I don't know who told, but when I find out I will kill them." She snarled, "Why is she here?" her eyes narrowed at me.

"I was with her." he replied with a harsh glare, "Besides someone needs to read the humans. I trust Sookie, not Aislin."

"Fuck you Northman." Aislin hissed from across the parking lot, it made my skin crawl. Eric grabbed Pam and pushed her toward the door; I trailed behind him, and Aislin stayed in the parking lot.

Four humans sat in the empty bar; cowering. They were burned almost as bad as the two vampires. When Pam walked in fear shot through them, panicked thoughts raced through their brains, and I threw up my shields.

"Aislin." She was inside in the next minute. Her hair was worse off then Pam's her clothing was held on by threads, she was bare foot, her skin black from burns, and she looked ready to kill anybody. I stepped closer to Eric, who moved me in between Pam and him.

Pam glanced down at me, back at Aislin, and grabbed me, pulling me toward the office. I was worried, but Eric didn't protest so I knew I was safe, or as safe as I could be with an angry vampire. "Can I get you a drink?" she seemed to have to force herself to ask.

"No thank you Pam." I replied tentitivly, my eyes trailing away from where she was standing.

"Please sit Miss Stackhouse."

"You may call me Sookie." I informed sitting down on the couch. She sat on the edge of the desk, her face a mix of angry and annoyed, I spoke softly, afraid I would set her off, "what did he mean by he trusts me and not Aislin?"

"Aislin is mad; if she were to read the humans she could lie about who did it so she could kill them, the same thing with the humans you read that night. Only this time Aislin wishes to argue about who's going to read them." I stayed silent after Pam finished, she was very angry, and that scared me, "My master cares for you, I do not know why and I do not see the fuss everyone is making over you."

"I don't know either Pam." I replied honestly. She crossed the room, bending down so she was face to face with me. Her eyes were deep blue, and very captivating. I found myself staring into them, struck silent.

"Oh." Pam's eyes widened and she pulled me up, we were behind the desk in the next second, and I heard the door burst off of his hinges as it smashed into the wall behind us. My heart jumped, pounding in my ears. Pam had me tucked into her body, pressing me into the back of the desk. I heard furniture being thrown around, "just keep quiet." Pam hissed in my ear.

I did as she said, she grabbed my arm and I felt air rush past me. We were somewhere dark, cold and wet. I was pressed up against a wall, Pam pressed completely against me, and we were in a small hole in the wall.

I closed my eyes, my head fell down, and I could hear fighting upstairs. Something dripped on my shoulder, and down my shirt. Pam's body was shaking, _is she crying? _

A few seconds later I heard foot steps coming down stairs, Pam's whole body froze. I willed my heart to slow down.

"Come on Sookie." She said in a whispered a few minutes later, pulling me from the hole, we walked back upstairs; Pam's hand never left my arm. Upstairs was a mess, the four humans were lying on the floor, I could barely feel their minds, I didn't want to. Furniture was flipped upside down and tossed about, bottles and glasses were everywhere.

And Eric was gone.

I glanced over at Pam, who was crying. Red tracks streamed down her face, she didn't look at me. Only at the bar, the destroyed bar.

"Pam, what happened?" I whispered, not wishing to upset her once more.

"Aislin and her queen came and took Eric." She replied, her voice cold as ice, "We must go to our Queen."

"_We_?" I replied, "There is no 'we' Pam." I wasn't going to go anywhere near Sophie-Ann, or anywhere with Pam and anymore vampires.

"You're his bonded, you're coming. I will not give you a choice in the matter Miss Stackhouse." Well shit she had a point, and it was better to be willing I suppose since she could glamour me she'd probably tie me up or something.

"Fine." I caved, she pulled me out to a silver Honda, pushed me into the passenger seat and zipped around into her seat. I kept my eyes on my feet as she tore out of the parking lot.

"I'm sorry for forcing you to join me; my master is important to me. I will not lose him." She didn't sound very sorry, but I wasn't going to point that out.

"Pam who took Eric?" I asked after 40 minutes of silence as she tore down the road.

"Aislin." She answered, the ice seeping back into her voice.

"You're wife." I said warily.

"My _ex-_wife and my ex-bonded, As much as I love sharing my feelings and life stories with a human, we must leave the car behind." And in two blinks I was in Pam's arms and she was running toward the queens home, she was fast. I tucked my head into her chest. We stopped half an hour later outside a huge gate.

Pam set me down, and pushed a small button on the gate. A few minutes later the swung open and a small black car was behind them, Pam slid into the back pulling me in with her.

"You've met a few vampire Kings and Queens before, correct?"

"I've met Sophie-Ann before." I replied almost hissing and slouched down in my seat with a huff; Pam chuckled as we pulled up outside the Queen's mansion. We were led into her day room where she was laid out on her lounge chair, my cousin Hadley sitting beside her while Sophie-Ann drank from her wrist.

Pam stood patiently next to me, and when Sophie-Ann, the 5'2, red haired, queen who looked all of 15 years old, stood and gracefully walked toward us, Pam bowed her head. I forced myself to do the same and watched as Sophie-Ann kissed Hadley before sending her away.

"Miss Stackhouse, Pam, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"My _ex_-wife," Pam answered, hissing out the words, "has kidnapped Eric."

"She _what_?" Sophie-Ann's voice was shrill, "how dare she! Why is this human here?" _way to stay on the subject._

I glared up at her, "I am Eric's." I snarled, "His _bonded_." Sophie-Ann's eyebrows disappeared in her hair line. _Stupid Sookie, Stupid! You tell yourself you aren't his, you tell him that, and then you tell his queen you are? Idiot!_

"How dare he lay a hand on someone not his." She hissed.

"I certainly wasn't Bill's." I snapped before I could stop myself, _I hope I don't die._

"Oh?"

"I know why he was with me, does it matter which vampire I am attached too? They are both under your command are they not?" she narrowed her eyes at me and returned to Pam.

"Tell me, how did they get Eric?" Pam launched into detail about what happened, keeping her head down, while I wandered the room. The Queen's guard watched me closely; I knew a few from my last visit.

Waldo, Rasul, Melanie and Chester were the only ones I remembered. They were watching me closely as I circled the pool.

"Miss Stackhouse." The Queen called, I met her gaze, "if you would like you may swim."

"You may call me Sookie." I answered shortly and looked to Pam, "are we staying here that long?" I felt my heart beat faster.

"Yes, I am afraid we are." Pam replied, her eyes shifting downward.

"Grand, then we can all go for a swim, and play some games. Waldo, help Sookie to Hadley's room." She demanded, and Waldo came and pushed me from the room, "Pam go." Pam walked with us, and I was thankful for that. I didn't trust Waldo, and I didn't want to be alone with him.

He walked us to a tiny room where my Cousin Hadley was sprawled across her bed. She glanced up and smiled, throwing her arms around my neck, "hey Sookie!"

"Hi." I replied, she pulled away, "Waldo, why are you in here?"

"They're going swimming, I'm sure the Queen wouldn't mind you joining." And he left.

"I can get you two suits, I wont be able to join you." She blushed, I noticed Pam's soft smirk and glance down Hadley's body. Oh.

She grabbed us both suits and left to room so we could change, I blushed as Pam started to strip down.

"You're uncomfortable." She commented as her horribly burned skirt fell to the ground on top of her pink sweater. I spun around promptly causing Pam to once again laugh at me, "there isn't a thing for you to be blushing about. You've seen yourself naked, what's the difference?"

Vampires had no grasp on the 'naked in front of others isn't always right' theory. She was in front of me suddenly, still in her black bra and panties, looking me in the eyes again, "really I do not see what it is about you that has everyone so interested. You're just the normal average blushing human." She shrugged and walked back over to her suit and changed.

"I'll meet you at the pool then." She said, I could hear her move toward the door.

"Wait." I whispered, "Don't leave me alone please. Just turn around." I spun to make sure the vampire kept her back to me and changed into the red suit that Hadley lent me; Pam was in a light purple bikini, "Okay we can go." Pam turned around, eyeing me openly, and pulled the door open, Waldo turned around and I felt goose bumps rise all over me.

Pam took my arm, and pulled me out away from Waldo, he followed us all the way back into the day room, "go now." And every guard disappeared.

Pam was already floating in the pool when the doors shut. I stuck my feet in the pool, it was a decent temperature. The Queen was floating on a green water raft watching me. "How was it that I never knew of your relationship with Eric?"

"It's very recent." I informed her, Pam snorted as she floated past my foot.

"How recent can it be if you've both already bonded?" _What do I say? _

"Don't embarrass the poor girl." Pam chuckled, brushing against my foot, "your majesty, your home is looking as beautiful as ever." With that Sophie-Ann and Pam were off in a huge discussion about the house and I was left to gradually slide into the nice pool.

"Sophie." A new voice resounded around the silent room, a short curvy woman with flowing pale blonde hair and odd eyes, a mix of purple and blue with gold flecks, entered the room. She looked like porcelain doll; dressed in an extravagant, over done gold dress that pulled the whole doll look together.

The Queen glanced up to look at the girl, "Princess Catalina." She whispered, bowing _her _head.

"None of that. I have received news about Eric Northman."

"What do you know about my master?" Pam asked eagerly. The girl looked toward Pam and smiled softly.

"You are his child?"

"Yes."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Pam." She greeted, "I do have news about your maker. But there is a human here." She nodded toward me.

"The pleasure is mine, Princess. That is Sookie Stackhouse."

"The telepath?" she cocked an eyebrow in my direction, her eyes gliding over me, "if you wouldn't mind joining me in the throne room." She walked out; the clicking of her heels the only sound in the room.

Pam and I went back to Hadley's room and changed. Pam into a simple lavender sun dress and me into a white sun dress. Waldo led us to the room, this time standing right behind me. I stood as close to Pam as I could, she sensed my uneasiness at being near the vampire and moved so I was slightly in front of her.

When I was here with Bill, I had walked in on Waldo draining a poor human girl, viciously ripping her apart. I hoped he didn't know, but something told me he did. Pam's hand was on my lower back, it was cold even through the dress, and felt like it was on my bare skin.

"Miss Stackhouse, Pam, please have a seat." Catalina said, pointing at the long couch Sophie-Ann was sitting on. Pam pulled me over next to her, sitting between Sophie-Ann and me. "Waldo. Leave." She hissed, he looked to Sophie-Ann who nodded, and Waldo rushed from the room. She didn't speak for 5 minutes and then finally sighed and dropped into a slump on the throne, "they're gone." Sophie-Ann visibly relaxed and Catalina's dress slipped off into a messy pile on the floor to reveal a pair of short jean shorts and a black tank top.

"Eira has him, I don't know what she wants with him, but she's had Aislin working on this for months. You're her bonded, how did you not know she was planning this?"

Pam looked down at her feet, "we were fighting."

"Is this usual?"

"Yes." Her voice was a whisper, faint and I almost didn't hear it. Catalina sighed and crossed the room to stand in front of us.

"We need him back."

Pam was about to speak when she cried out in pain, clutching her head. A sharp pain coursed through my body and I crumpled over, squeezing my eyes shut tight wishing the blinding pain away. Pale blonde locks fell down past my own; a pair of warm hands on my back, a faint glow and the pain seemed to be gone as darkness swallowed me.


	9. Alabama

**Title: Make You Mine**

**Chapter 9: Alabama. **

**Summery: AU Eric Northman's bar is robbed during the day, and he needs to get to the bottom of it. When his childe suggests he calls in a telepath who does he enlist? Of course Sookie Stackhouse, the telepath known among all of the Super naturals. When he gains an extreme interest in her what is he going to do about her boyfriend, Bill Compton? B/S in the beginning, S/E all together. **

**PPOV**

Catalina was behind Sookie, a soft glow coming from her hands and into Sookie who suddenly sagged forward like a fresh corpse. "Take her to her room Waldo." She demanded.

"No." I snapped angrily as Waldo entered the room, "she doesn't leave my sight while vampires are awake."

Catalina was taken aback by my sudden defiance, and waved Waldo off. I moved the seemingly lifeless telepath so she was lying in my lap, and looked toward Catalina so she could continue, "we must find out what she wants before we go after her."

"He is in Ireland?"

"I'm not sure, they're still moving." She replied, "for now they're somewhere near Greenville."

"Alabama?" my queen asked, "why would they be in Alabama?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. How much pain is he in?" her eyes fixed on me,

"A lot." I whispered, my head was still pounding from all of the emotions he was sending through our bond, mine were not a bad as those Sookie had to feel, she was newly connected to him, stronger then I was because we both had bonds. Aislin.

"Was it Aislin that took him?" I asked suddenly.

"Yes. I'm sorry Pam." My Queen whispered, "I had known she was up to something and did not tell you. My apologies."

"It's alright, my queen." I bit out, almost as annoyed as Eric at calling this woman 'Queen' when even I was older then her.

"I have to go." Sophie-Ann stood, and Catalina didn't stop her. I glanced up at the woman, she had pale blonde hair, thin, long and pin straight. It fell down to her knees. Her eyes had a hint of the same blue as Eric's with purple mixed in, and gold flecks.

"What are you?"

"I am a demon." She answered vaguely, "or partly. I have known Eric for a long time. I do not wish to see such a great man die; he has a great future ahead of him. Please let me help you take her to your room."

She put her arms under Sookie and lifted her; I led her toward where I was staying. Catalina laid Sookie in the bed and looked back at me; her eyes were soft and pitying.

"It will get better in time." She whispered.

"Fuck off." I snarled. She left the room after that. What did that bitch know? She knew nothing of the pain I was in.

I slumped into an extra chair, my eyes falling closed.

_**Pam, take Sookie into my office**__. Eric's voice echoed in my head, I grabbed the telepath and pulled her into the office, "Can I get you a drink?"_

"_No thank you Pam." She said, standing by the door._

"_Please sit Miss Stackhouse." I nodded at the couch and she moved to sit on it while I leaned against the desk. I couldn't hear what Eric and Aislin were saying but I could feel they're anger, and someone's fear. _

"_You may call me Sookie." She whispered, "What did he mean by he trusts me and not Aislin?"_

"_Aislin is mad; if she were to read the humans she could lie about who did it so she could kill them, the same thing with the humans you read that night. Only this time Aislin wishes to argue about who's going to read them. My master cares for you, I do not know why and I do not see the fuss everyone is making over you." I told her._

"_I don't know either Pam." She whispered, I moved to stand in front of her, my face inches from hers. Her heart thudded loudly at how quickly I was in front of her, she stared into my eyes._

_I heard a growl, and many people coming into Fangtasia. __**Pam hide! **__Eric's voice screamed in my head. "oh." I grabbed the telepath by her shoulders jerking her into my chest and diving under the desk as the office door slammed to pieces behind us. "just keep quiet."_

_I found the button under the desk to unlock the door, grabbed Sookie and pulled her down the stairs into a tight corner._

_I could feel Eric's pain, someone was hurting him. __**Kiss your maker goodbye Pam. **__Aislin's voice was cold as ice and I could feel her sink her fangs into another vampire's throat, drinking down his blood as he drank hers. _

_I stopped the choked sob threatening to come up as I felt the ripping pain of our bond breaking, tears escaped my eyes, my body shaking. Someone came down stairs; I fell silent, the bloody tears still spilling from my eyes, and in front of the telepath, fucking great. _

_I heard the feet retreat and leave the bar completely, "Come on Sookie." _

A warm hand brushed my cheek, I opened my eyes to see Sookie in front of me, her thumb covered in my blood, and she brushed her thumb over my other cheek as well.

Then stood there, half bent over unsure what to do with the blood on her finger. I slowly reached out and pulled her hand to my mouth, licking my blood from her hand. A blush covered her cheeks at my actions.

"Thank you Sookie." I whispered.

"You're welcome Pam." She replied, "I'm sorry you're in pain."

I stood up in front of her, and she looked up at me, "you are a very interesting breather." I murmured to myself walking over to my bed, the sun was coming.

"I-I'll sleep on the chair."

"Non-sense. I'll stick to my side of the bed and keep my hands to myself." I told her, as the sun came up and sleep pulled me in I felt her slip onto the bed next to me.

The next night I woke and found that Sookie had tucked herself in my side while she slept. I smirked softly to myself as I rolled from the bed, in no mood to hear her embarrassment when she woke up. I grabbed a pair of jeans and one of the tank tops in the room; suddenly wishing I had gone home to get my own clothes.

Checking to make sure the bedroom door was locked I wandered into the bathroom and showered, standing in front of the mirror to check my hair. The ends were singed badly. _I wonder if Aislin set the fire…_I shook my head and found a pair of scissors, carefully cutting the charred ends of my hair off. It was thankfully not much of my hair so it wasn't that much shorter.

I dried the rest of the way and changed into the clothes I brought with me, when I emerged I found Sookie standing in the middle of the room shirtless and braless, attempting to clip on a bra.

She looked up as I chuckled and turned bright red, "you have nothing to be embarrassed about." I purred; she narrowed her eyes at me.

"This isn't funny Pam! Don't you knock?" she screeched.

"This is my room." I pointed out, "it is not my fault you didn't ask me to stay in the bathroom. You might need this." I crossed the room, grabbed a different bra, took the one she was trying to put on and put it back in the drawer she had it clipped on quickly, grabbing for the shirt, I snatched it from her.

"I don't get a 'thank you ever so much Pam'?" I asked, trying to imitate her Southern accent.

"Thank you." She growled reaching for the shirt.

I pulled it away again, "you don't sound like you mean it." I teased; enjoying this far too much.

"Pam please, give my the shirt." I sighed and tossed the shirt so it landed on her head and walked back into the bathroom with my makeup bag. This had been my room while we were setting Fangtasia up, so a lot of this stuff belonged to me, except for the clothing, which had been Aislin's.

Sookie wandered into the bathroom, now clothed in a pair of jeans and that horrible pink shirt I had snatched from her, "you cut your hair."

"Is it that noticeable?" I asked, my hands going to my hair.

"Only because I noticed the burned hair was gone." I rolled my eyes, quickly applying the makeup. Sookie stared, astonished, as I zipped the bag closed, "staring is rude, didn't your mother teach you that?"

Sookie glanced down, "no, she died when I was 7."

Guilt, an emotion I hadn't known in years washed over me, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's alright Pam. I know you didn't." she smiled at me. She was definitely an usual human.

"You look hungry, let's go find the kitchen."

"I remember where it is." She informed me, walking out of the bathroom. I followed her; she seemed to know this place like the back of her hand, "I was here for a few weeks helping the Queen with a problem."

We entered the kitchen where the Queen, Catalina and the blonde girl, Hadley, were sitting playing some board game.

"Sookie! Pam! Good evening. Help yourself to the fridge, Pam there are some feeders around here somewhere."

"I'm fine. Thanks." I replied, leaning against the counter to watch them. Catalina was leaning back in her chair bored, watching Hadley and Sophie-Ann flirt endlessly. Sookie was asked to join them, and I stepped outside, claiming I was going to get some food.

"It's rude to follow people, even if you are a Princess." I informed Catalina who had been silently walking behind me.

"I'm usually the one being followed; it's nice to have a change."

"Well then please, come walk with me." She caught up quickly; her hair was in a long braid hanging down her back. She was in shorter shorts then yesterday, it reminded me of some song I'd heard a few tourists listening too. California Girls I think it was.

Of course Catalina looked nothing like a California girl, because she looked like she belonged in a painting, or on a shelf. Like a doll. She was short, about as tall as my 5'2 Queen, and smelled delicious.

"What are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." She replied with a smirk.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know."

"I'm part Fae." She answered.

"You said demon before."

"That too."

"Fae and demon do not go together." She smiled, and for the first time I noticed her had fangs, but unlike mine, hers never went away. She was part demon, but how?

"What type of Fae?"

"The half-breed type."

The only Fae called half-breeds were the gods' children, "you're a Demi-god?"

"Demi-god_dess_." She replied with a firm nod, "Aren't you looking for dinner?"

"I found what I want." I whispered, my eyes locking on her neck.

"Na-ah, you don't just get to eat me, I'm a dinner then sexual activities kinda girl, which is also the only way those pretty little fangs of yours are piercing my skin, until then dinners walking this way half naked."

I turned and found a skinny red head that resembled Ginger stumbling toward us. With a smile at me, Catalina disappeared leaving only a shimmer in the air to show she was ever standing there.

The girl stumbled to a stop in front of me, "Master told me you were looking for dinner."

I rolled my eyes, and since I was hungry I sunk my fangs into her neck, she moaned softly, and continued to do so the whole time I fed. I hated when they did that. But this woman had probably been glamored so much she didn't know her ass from her head.

"Pam." I heard Sookie call nervously; I pulled away from the girl, wiped my mouth clean and turned to face the blonde while the red head sat on her knees in a daze.

"Yes?"

"Does it hurt you this much too?"

"No, my connection to him is older, I haven't shared blood with him in years, and I've had many others blood in between."

"So because I only have his blood I feel it a lot?"

"Yes." I replied, "Is it that bad?"

"He is in a lot of pain." She replied, "I want to find him Pam."

"You hardly know him, and you're suffering, I'm sorry for that." I informed her, walking away from the girl and pulling Sookie with me, "what is the Queen doing?"

"She went somewhere with Catalina, I can't take talking to Hadley much longer." She filled in.

"Well I'll take you up to the library; I have to make a few phone calls anyways. The Queen is hardly ever in the library." She stayed silent as we walked into the huge library, why the woman had a library I didn't know, Sophie-Ann LeClerg never reads.

I left Sookie to find a book and went to call Chow.


	10. Darth Vaders?

**Title: Make You Mine**

**Chapter 10: Darth Vaders?**

**Summery: AU Eric Northman's bar is robbed during the day, and he needs to get to the bottom of it. When his childe suggests he calls in a telepath who does he enlist? Of course Sookie Stackhouse, the telepath known among all of the Super naturals. When he gains an extreme interest in her what is he going to do about her boyfriend, Bill Compton? B/S in the beginning, S/E all together. **

**Sorry this one took longer to go up then normal, internet crashed. **

**SPOV**

Pam left me to find a book; she was off by a window on the phone talking in another language. I grabbed a book that looked interesting and sat down on the couch, pulling my feet under me and opening the first page.

I was on the fourth chapter when Pam walked back over to where I was, she looked annoyed, and in pain. No matter how hard she tried to hide it I could see the pain in her face. The poor thing.

"Stop doing that." She hissed, not even looking at me.

"Doing what?"

"Feeling bad for me." She turned to watch me, her eyes narrowing, "it's annoying."

"Sorry. What happened to the bar?" I asked.

"It's trashed, along with my house. They're tearing it down, I will need a new house." She sighed dropping her head down in her hands. Well now I felt really bad.

"You can stay with me, when we go back."

"Thank you, I will keep this in mind." She replied softly, "for now we have to go check on the queen and Catalina."

I closed my eyes briefly, wishing I could feel Eric through the bond, "Is he still alive, Pam?" I whispered, "I can't feel him."

"He closed off the connection to us so we do not feel his pain. Come on." She stood up and walked out, I followed behind her, setting the book down on the arm of the couch, "I will know if he does, bond closed or not. Do not worry."

That calmed a lot, and we walked downstairs where Sophie-Ann and Catalina were now, they were arguing about something.

"Look! We have to go find him, he is valuable! And unless you want me going to Nan and the authority I suggest you offer us some help you unbearable heartless bitch!" Catalina yelled loud enough that it was a wonder I had not heard it upstairs.

Sophie-Ann looked insulted, and suddenly she was pinned against the wall by Catalina, "Do not try to hit me stupid idiot." Sophie-Ann clawed at Catalina's hand, Waldo, Rasul and Chester pulled the blonde back and she stumbled into the pool with a huge splash.

When she jumped back out quickly, completely dry, and the vampires all shook with fear, "Fuck you Sophie-Ann, I gave you a chance." Her phone was out and at her ear in the next second, "Nan, it seems that the Queen of Ireland has kidnapped the Sheriff of Area 5."

Pam watched with interest, I noticed the vampires getting even more scared, "Of course Nan, we'll be here waiting. Guards." Her guards rushed forward and grabbed the vampires; they came toward Pam and me.

"We aren't running anywhere Catalina, do not punish the human more then necessary."

"Of course not." Catalina waved them off; I wondered what connection she had to Eric that she cared so much. Maybe they were once lovers? Jealousy shot through me, and I stopped thinking about it. We were moved to chairs to sit; Pam picked up cards and shuffled them.

"Would you like to play?" I shook my head no, so she set up a game of solitaire for herself and began to play. I wondered where the guards had taken the others, but found I didn't really care, I felt safer with them out of the room. The only vampire left was Pam, and whatever Catalina was.

"Nan should be here soon." Catalina sighed, "I really wish I didn't have to do that. It's such a bother to deal with that woman." She dropped down in a chair next to me, closing her eyes briefly.

"Nan who?" I inquired.

"Nan Flanagan." She replied.

"The TV vampire chick?"

"Yeah, that's her." Catalina replied, "She's a real bitch."

"She seems so nice." I replied.

"Ah she's just like the rest of us, she seems all smiles and Tru Blood, but she's got her own personal little chew toy, she's killed humans, and she honestly hates Americans. She might be a bitch, just ignore her." Catalina shrugged, and turned to Pam, "and you be nice to her. I know you two don't…get along."

"Get along? The woman tried to kill me." Pam replied, "And threatened to take my fangs. It's not my fault she can't keep her human in line. The woman was yummy."

"Pam." Catalina replied.

"I'll behave." She growled under her breath, "as long as she doesn't try to kill me."

"Yeah yeah." Catalina replied with a roll of her eyes, she pulled her long blonde locks up into a pony tail and I could see a small star near the back of her neck.

"Do you have a tattoo?" she nodded, "I thought vampires would heal if they got a tattoo."

"They do." Pam supplied.

"I'm not a vampire." Catalina explained, "I'm….something entirely different."

"But you have fangs."

"I'm a vampire…but like I said different." She sighed, "I will explain later, this isn't a good time, being in Sophie-Ann's home and such."

A door opened and men that were a step away from looking like Darth Vader swarmed in, followed by Nan, who looked much older and meaner in person. Pam growled deep in her throat, Catalina reached over and slapped her in the back of the head hard enough to jerk it forward.

"Nan." Catalina said in greeting, her voice taking a fake-happy-Queen like tone.

"Catalina." Nan greeted Catalina in the same tone before her voice turned dark, "You." This was directed at Pam, "Why is there a human here?"

"That doesn't matter, Eric Northman is missing, and Sophie-Ann has done nothing about it. I would like permission to go after them." Catalina said pulling the attention back to her.

"You will have to speak to the authority."

"Then set it up." Catalina replied, _I hate having to do this the vampire's way. _I almost jumped when I heard Catalina's thoughts. _Sorry. _She apologized as she stood and followed Nan into another room.

The Darth Vader wanna-be's split in half, and I suddenly felt like fleeing, although I'd probably be shot if that were to happen. Pam reset her game and began playing again, I slipped my phone out of my pocket, it was somehow still alive, and I had a lot of messages. I looked at all the names and sent a group message.

**I'm fine. Don't worry. I'll call when I get a chance. Work. Sorry. **I shut it off and slipped it back into my pocket.

"I wish I had that book." I sighed.

"I'll go get it for you." Pam replied, jumping up from her seat, she grabbed a guard and pulled him away with her, they returned quickly, Pam handed me my book and we both sat in silence.

I don't know how much later Catalina and Nan came back out, Nan looking annoyed and Catalina looking quite proud.

"You get to go play savior this time Catalina, but don't expect this kind of treatment all of the time."

"Please, if Pam wasn't here I'd do it my fucking self, I don't answer to you or the authority Nan, watch it." Catalina warned with a hissed, "Pam grab your belongings, you too Sookie."

I followed Pam out of the room, taking the long way around the pool to avoid Nan and the Darth's. I watched her pack up, and then she pulled me down to Hadley's room. She made me wait outside, and she came back out with a suit case, went back to her room and then came back, "Okay let's go."

"You don't pack light." I commented.

"I might be sleeping in the ground, I doubt it will be naked, so I'll need clothes, and besides you sweat, and other human things, you'll need to change as well, correct?" I nodded, and she handed me one of the suit cases, "let's go then."

We got into an F350, I was stuck in the back with the suit cases, and Catalina was driving. Greenville, Alabama. Why had the queen assumed it was Alabama and not Mississippi?

"The quickest way will be to go to Gulfport and the Mobil. And just head up there, as fast as possible." Catalina was telling Pam as she drove. I think she was driving faster then most vampires, I was glad I was in the back.

I really hoped Eric was okay, it was unnerving that I could no longer feel him at all. When he first cut it off I could feel him, a little but now I couldn't feel a thing. I slumped back in my seat and opened the book, using a small book light Catalina had in the truck to read it.

The book was called _Forbidden Nights with a Vampire_ by Kerrelyn Sparks. It was part of a series, but thankfully the books didn't really seem to need an order because I didn't see the others anywhere else.

I felt the car slow to a stop, "We have to switch spots after we get you and Catalina some food." Pam informed me as she pulled up the back door. I slid out and followed them inside.

We got lunch meat, bread, condiments and such as well as some chips, a 24 pack of water and two cases of Amp, Catalina admitted she had an addiction, as well as a box of Twinkies, which none of us owned up to adding to the cart. It wasn't me, but Pam looked as guilty as Catalina at how they got there.

I also added a few banana's some apples, and plastic cupped peaches. After grabbing anything else we might need, we were heading toward the register when Catalina stopped, "Sookie you might need…" she trailed off as she and Pam looked toward the woman's isle.

"Right." I said, and turned to head down the isle. Both woman just stood there watching me, I felt the blush rise to my cheeks at both of them watching me, "would you two quit!" I snapped tossing the items into the cart.

The muttered apologies, Catalina's sounded sincere, Pam's on the other hand was full of amusement. Vampires.

We got back into the car, Pam climbed into the back seat with a blanket, and we poured ice into a cooler, cranked the AC up, and pulled on sweaters. It was summer after all so it was going to be pretty hot anyways. The sun rose 15 minutes later, and Pam was wrapped up on the floor, dead to the world.

"So Sookie, do you have any family?" Catalina asked, trying to fill the silence.

"I have a brother Jason, and Hadley, the queens-." What did I call her? Her pet? "person is my cousin. That is the only family I know of. My parents died in a flashflood…and my Gran." I felt the tears come to my eyes and stopped talking.

"I did not mean to upset you, I am sorry." Catalina said, casting a sideways glance at me.

"It's alright, so now can you answer me. What are you?"

"I am a demigoddess."

"W-what?"

"A Demi-goddess, a half-god half human." She explained.

"I know that but-huh?" I asked again stupidly. She shook her head, clearly amused.

"My mother was a Demi-goddess herself; she was the child of Ares. She was found by Erebus and they had me." She explained, "You know who Ares and Erebus are right?"

"Ares is the god of war." I filled in, "and Erebus was-actually I never learned about him." I replied. In 7th grade we had to learn about Greek mythology, but it never went that in-depth I guess.

"Erebus was the son of Chaos and Gaia, the goddess of the Earth. Erebus is darkness, his sister and wife Nyx is the Goddess of the Night. I have more God in me then human, because of whom my grandfather is, but I was also made into a vampire long ago. But I'm not the normal vampire. The change didn't quite take."

"How is it you know Eric?" I asked, nervously. She glanced down at the clock, back at Pam, and then sighed.

"I am Eric's half sister." Well thank god.

"If you're a Demi-goddess would that mean I could search for you online or in books and find you?" I changed the subject not sure what to say to that.

"The gods have many offspring. There were many Demi-gods, but very few ever showed powers, abilities, or god like qualities. I was also kept off of the books because of my vampiric abilities."

"Does Eric know you are related to him?"

She looked over at me, pulling to a stop, "do we look like we're related?" I looked at her, she was a porcelain doll, with a soft face and purple-ish eyes, her hair was lighter and finer then Eric's, but the way she carried herself and the blue-y hint to her eyes, and her mouth. It reminded me of Eric.

"Yes. It's not apparent. So you two have the same mother?"

She smiled, "yes. His father was human."

"Does he know about your mom having another child? Did his family?"

"Nobody knew about me, except for my mother. I was raised in Olympus and the Underworld." I fell silent for a moment taking all of this in.

"Is that why you watched over Eric? And why you were so annoyed at the Queen's actions, and Nan?"

"Yes. I hate that because Pam is involved I have to follow their rules. It's stupid, because I am so used to getting whatever I want."

"Do the vampires know about you?"

She smiled, "The important ones, and most of them are scared of me. As you saw of Sophie-Ann. Nan is too confident to show she is scared of me, but you saw how quickly she showed up and how quickly I got _permission_ to go save their best vampire."

"Do you know why the Queen of Ireland wants him?"

"Of course. He is powerful, and would be a great asset to have. Much like you, Eric is something valuable, and losing him would be very bad." She answered, "Can you hand me an apple?"

I nodded and reached into the back grabbing the apple bag, I handed her one and got on for myself. "Where are we at?"

"Near Biloxi." She replied, "We should be in Alabama soon."

"Why did Sophie-Ann quickly count out Mississippi?"

"She counted it out because the King of Mississippi and the Queen of Ireland do not get along. At all."

"Oh." I whispered taking a bite out of my apple, we fell silent again.


	11. Not Safe

**Title: Make You Mine**

**Chapter 11: Not Safe  
**

**Summery: AU Eric Northman's bar is robbed during the day, and he needs to get to the bottom of it. When his childe suggests he calls in a telepath who does he enlist? Of course Sookie Stackhouse, the telepath known among all of the Super naturals. When he gains an extreme interest in her what is he going to do about her boyfriend, Bill Compton? B/S in the beginning, S/E all together. **

**A/N: I'm getting a lot of writing done lately, I'm sick and summer vacation is wrapping up, so my life has been taken from me and given to getting my sleeping schedule back, which has caused me to get sick; and when I'm sick I write lots and lots. :)**

**SPOV**

We were on our way to Greenville, it was night fall and Catalina was driving, I was back in the back seat and Pam in the front when the truck swerved and Catalina dematerialized right in front of us. Pam jumped quickly and caught control of the truck as it spun across 4 lanes.

We were facing the on coming traffic now, it was light traffic thankfully and we didn't hit anybody. My heart was beating in my throat, and in my reflection I could see that all of the color had washed from my face. Pam drove to a rest stop pulled over and yanked me out.

My legs were shaking so she had to hold me so I was standing as she looked me over, "Are you alright Sookie? You're not hurt are you?"

"No Pam. Just a little scared. What happened?"

"I think she got called home, I do not know to whom she went home to or when she'll be back." Pam helped me sit down on the ground, sitting beside me.

"Pam, what are they going to do to him?" I whispered.

"To Eric?" she asked, I nodded, "I don't know, we don't even know what the crazy woman wants."

"I wish Eric had just left me to be played by Bill." I said without even thinking about it.

"Do you really wish that Sookie?" Pam asked her voice almost a growl.

"No Pam. I just said it before I even thought about it." I replied softly, closing my eyes, "But all of this happened so fast Pam. We're bonded I get that. But the bond formed with two exchanges. Is that even normal?"

"Two?"

"Yes."

"That is not normal. Tell me about it." My face turned bright red, "The bonding."

"Well….he was drinking from me." _Oh god oh god I don't want to do this! _I thought, closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "something came over me and I sank my teeth into his neck drawing blood."

Pam actually gasped at that, but I continued, "And we drank at the same time, I felt this pull almost like actual magic, light and everything circling us. It was something I'd never experienced before."

"Did Eric say anything about it?"

"No, I didn't tell him either. I didn't know what happened until Bill came over." I filled in, "he said he was mine, and both Eric and I contradicted him. And then he asked if we had bonded."

"After one exchange he could tell." Pam murmured, "And the second exchange?"

"I told him to bite me again, later, because it felt so amazing. And we did, at that moment I didn't care what happened. I just wanted to feel it again. So he did."

As I finished Catalina materialized in front of us, standing with an extremely muscular man with short curly brown hair and piercing blue eyes, Eric's eyes, they were arguing and didn't seem to realize that we were there.

Pam looked at me half smirking, and cleared her throat. Both turned toward us, looking rightfully ashamed.

"What the fuck." Catalina snarled at the man before turning to Pam and me, "Hello ladies, how are you?"

"Just fine." Pam replied with a devious smile.

"Sorry my _grandpa _just didn't seem to have the decency to wait until the car stopped."

"Don't call me grandpa." The man glowered, "sorry if that caused either of you any distress." It seemed to pain him to say the words.

"Anyways, I have been informed they're heading toward Orlando."

"Florida?" Pam asked, "Why the fuck would they go to Florida?"

I knew why, "The Queen of Ireland is the sister of the Queen of Florida." I filled in, all 3 turned to stare at me.

"How do you know?"

"I've done work for the Queen of Florida before." I replied softly.

"Oh alright. Well they're not close yet, and they are driving. I have another means of transportation." Catalina said with a grin, "Ares, please teleport Pam."

Catalina was quick to grab my wrist, pull me into her chest, and I felt like I was in one of those moving wall things you see in shows, being flattened until I found myself standing just outside Disney World, Pam and Ares beside us.

"Make sure you get him." Ares warned Catalina before he was gone again. A car pulled up and we were driven to a mansion just as the sun rose Pam made it inside. The Queen, a tall raven haired woman with green eyes and a model's figure, met us just in the door way.

"Catalina, Miss Stackhouse, what a surprise. How are you?" she asked pleasantly.

"I am fine." Catalina replied, "Not to be rude, but are you aware your sister is on her way here?"

"What? Eira is on her way?" the queen looked perplexed, "I had no idea. Why would she come here?"

"Because she kidnapped Eric Northman." She seemed genuinely surprised to hear this.

"I will see you in the evening to discuss this. You are welcome to a room, as well as you Miss Stackhouse." The queen said a pleasant smile on her face.

"I've told you before, called me Sookie." I informed her.

"Goodnight Elisa." Catalina said as she walked in the direction of the guest bedrooms, I said goodnight and followed Catalina.

"Pam does not want you alone in anyone's home. She'll probably be in there, so lock your door when you go in, and when you leave." Catalina informed me before she disappeared into her room.

When I entered my room I found Pam passed out on one of the two beds, she was on top of the sheets and her eyes were still open, watching me. "Go to sleep Pam." I grumbled, a smirk tugged at her lips and then she closed her eyes.

I found the suit cases, I don't know how we got them here, and pulled out a big t-shirt and some shorts. The bathroom was connected to the room and I locked myself in there, after locking the bedroom door.

I washed my face, and changed. I desperately wanted a tooth brush, a hair brush or even a mint, but I wasn't going to get that. With a sigh I went back out to the room and sat up on the other bed.

Eric was on his way here, with two psychotic vampires, and we had no plan. Maybe Catalina and Pam had come up with something while I was sleeping and didn't tell me.

I looked over at Pam, who had assumed the position of my protector since kidnapping me. She was asleep, dead to the world for the next few hours. My only reassurance that Eric was alive was that he was her maker and she would feel it, since Eric closed the bond to me.

_Maybe I can open the bond, if he can close it. _I sat cross legged on the bed and closed my eyes, just like I would to reach into someone's mind; I tried to reach out to Eric, who would be dead to the world, much like his creation.

I didn't feel anything, at all. I could feel Pam's mind buzzing beside me, as well as a few human servants and Catalina, who was nervous, and pacing her room, but nothing from Eric.

There was a sharp knock on the door and I jumped, _it's a servant, unlock the door, take the bag, and close it. Don't say anything to her. _Catalina's voice demanded, I jumped up and went to the door.

A small girl, who looked no more then 15, was standing in the door way holding two bags on the other side of the door. I took them from her, smiled apologetically before closing and locking the door.

_It's towels, shampoo, toothbrushes and such. Nobody can get into your room so feel free to shower. _Catalina said before her mind went blank like a vampires, I heard the water running in the other room.

I didn't shower, but I did clean my teeth and brush out my hair before crawling back into my bed, I decided to try one last time to reach Eric, I closed my eyes and reached out, this time I felt something, pain.

_Eric, oh god, Eric. _

_Sookie? _I heard him think faintly.

_Oh god, Eric you're alive._

_I'm not, I'm dead. _I smiled softly at the sarcasm I could pick up,_ where are you?_

_The Queen of Florida's home. _I answered, _they think that's where you're being taken._

_They? Whose they?_

_Pam and Catalina, how are you still awake?_

There was no answer, but I could still feel him, and I could feel the waves of calm and longing he was sending my way, and then I fell asleep, a smile on my face. Eric was okay.

When I woke up I found Pam watching me from her bed, she was changed now looking more like herself then she had been lately, in a light blue top, black slacks and a pair of heels.

She smiled at me as I sat up, rubbing my eyes and running my fingers through my hair, "what time is it?" I yawned.

"7:20, the suns not down all the way yet." She supplied, "you should shower before we go down stairs."

_Was she trying to say that I smelt bad? _I ignored her and rolled out of the other side of the bed, grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank top, then went into the bathroom to clean up.

When I came back out Catalina was sitting on Pam's bed, quiet close to her, holding Pam's hand, neither one heard me come out, and I froze in the door way feeling like I was interrupting something.

But a knock on the door ruined that as both Pam and Catalina jumped up to get it, I set the bag down and looked toward the door where Elisa was standing, looking past Catalina and Pam at me.

"They're bonded?" she asked, looking back at Catalina who nodded and followed the queen down the hallway, Pam followed and I followed Pam. Elisa led us into a small, dark but cozy office and began discussing what she knew of her sisters past kidnappings.

I closed my eyes briefly and felt the bond open up slightly, _you're not safe. _And then it was gone. My eyes snapped open and I nudged Pam with the toe of my shoe, she glanced over at me, confusion crossed her face.

I grabbed her hand and tried to project my thoughts into her head, _Eric says I'm not safe. _Her back went straight as a board, she had heard me. Catalina's head snapped up, she looked around and I felt a tug on my arm as everything around me blurred until I found myself in a dark room.

I could see Pam, something I realized I shouldn't be able to see because this room was pitch black, darker then the basement, which I realized I could see then too. Eric's blood. That was why Pam had heard me, and possibly Catalina.

Pam was crouching beside me, her brilliantly blue eyes trained on the door. I was beside her, where she could push me back if someone walked in. And that's what she did as the door was pushed open I was flung back into something soft, a couch, which I quickly hid behind.


	12. She Is The Sunlight

**Title: Make You Mine**

**Chapter 12: She Is The Sunlight.**

**Summery: AU Eric Northman's bar is robbed during the day, and he needs to get to the bottom of it. When his childe suggests he calls in a telepath who does he enlist? Of course Sookie Stackhouse, the telepath known among all of the Super naturals. When he gains an extreme interest in her what is he going to do about her boyfriend, Bill Compton? B/S in the beginning, S/E all together. **

**EPOV**

I was lying in the back of a van, silver chains pinning me to the cold metal floor. I'd been here for days, and I had silver poisoning by now, I was sure of it.

If their plan was to use me for a weapon they sure wouldn't be able to pull that off, because there aren't many vampires that share my blood; aside from Pam, whose blood wouldn't help much, I knew of one other and he wasn't likely to want to help me. So what do they want with me?

Aislin sat in the front, next to her queen. The poor girl was so desperate for the queen's affections I could laugh, she was trying everything to get the Queen to pay her 5 seconds of a glance and failing. I felt the car pull to a stop, "Sookie is here." Aislin muttered.

"Who?" the Queen asked, I wondered where we were.

"That telepath I told you about, as well as Pam and someone else." Aislin replied, she must have seen them, "They're all in an office, easy to take them out."

I opened the bond, _you're not safe. _And closed it quickly before she could feel how much pain I was in. When did I come to care so much about this human? I'd known her all of a week, and I was worried about her feeling my pain? I was really going soft.

Was this because of the bond? A bond that took two exchanges to create, what made this bond so quick and so strong?

Suddenly Aislin's bright green eyes were hovering above me, her lips curled up into a sneer, revealing her fangs, "You like your fangs huh Northman?" she cackled, "While they invade the house to kill the demon, vampires and telepath I get to take your fangs for my own."

I growled, struggling against the chains to get free, only causing them to sink and sear deeper into my arms, she cackled again, her eyes sparkling with joy, "soon Eira will love me again. I'll be her favorite, and you will be nothing to her, just a fangless Viking."

I forced my mouth shut and my fangs away, frustrated Aislin punched me, my head snapped to the side but I refused to show my fangs. "Well fine, I'll just make you do it the hard way." She growled, grabbing on of the silver implements sitting next to her, with a wicked grin she pressed it to my stomach.

Then silver tipped cane seared through my flesh, creating a hole as she pushed it through my abdomen until I heard it click on the metal of the van, then she grabbed another and did the same, by the fourth one I was growling in pain, I felt the bond open just as the back door of the van we were in was pulled open.

Standing outside were three blondes I couldn't identify until the one on my left grabbed the silver chain, and with the help of the one on the right, ripped the chains off my body as the one in the middle pulled Aislin from the van.

Sookie crawled into the van as Pam pulled Aislin away, "Sookie, we have to get these off and out of him." The 3rd blonde ordered, her hand grabbing one of the silver tipped canes and ripping it out of my stomach.

I snarled in pain, and decided to focus on the blonde I didn't know to try and ignore the pain. She had long blonde hair, and purple eyes, and she looked like a porcelain doll. The girl was quick and strong, while Sookie pulled the other canes out she pinned my shoulders to the ground, leaving my legs flailing as each was pulled from my stomach.

"I'm so sorry Eric." Sookie whispered, pulling the last from my stomach and tossing it out of the van.

"He has silver poisoning." The other whispered.

"What does that mean?" Sookie asked, looking from me to the woman.

"Someone from his blood line needs to give him blood or he'll slowly die; a true death."

"Pam." I choked out, wincing at how sore my throat was. She wouldn't cure me, but I'd keep living.

"She's busy, her blood isn't going to be strong enough anyway, and it's completely in your system." The last part was whispered to me so Sookie wouldn't here, "Sookie, go find Pam." The woman demanded in a louder, demanding voice, Sookie scrambled out of the van, closing the doors behind her.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, wishing I could move more then an inch.

"I'm going to give you my blood and hope you don't kill me." She replied with a touch of sarcasm, sinking her blunt teeth into her wrist and holding it to my mouth; the blood pouring into my mouth and all over my face. It took 3 minutes before her vein collapsed, I needed more.

Sitting up I pulled her across my lap, moved her hair and sunk my fangs into her neck, pulling her blood greedily from her body. "You can stop anytime now." The girl snapped, her voice wavering.

I stopped, licked over the wounds, and pulled away to look at her, "why did you do that?" I whispered as she slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"To save your life, I figured that was obvious." Her eyes were fluttering between opened and closed.

"Why did your blood help?" she smirked, "why?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." She replied, "Tell Pam to get her ass moving." I thought she was talking to me, but then I noticed Sookie standing by the now open doors. The front door of the car opened and Pam slid in, Sookie hopped in the back with me, and the woman jumped up front with Pam.

"He got to skip dinner and sexual activities." I heard Pam grumble. What was she talking about?

"He will never get to 'sexual activities' that's just…wrong." The woman shuddered, was I really that disfigured that I turned a woman off?

"He didn't even get your name." Pam grumbled on, I felt the car moving back along the bumpy road.

Sookie's warm hand was on my arm, I glanced up at her from where I was once again laying she seemed to be glowing. Like sunlight.

"Hi." She whispered a soft smile on her face.

"Hi." I replied, sitting up. I noticed she'd moved the silver chains into the corner, she was covered in blood, and regardless of how happy she looked, her eyes showed how truly scared she was.

I pulled her into my lap, and she tucked herself into me, her head just under my chin. _I can't believe Pam brought Sookie into this. I will punish her. _

"You will do no such thing." The blonde in the front said simultaneously with Sookie.

"Don't read my thoughts." I snapped.

"Don't project them." They both grumbled, I sighed unnecessarily and closed my eyes. Sookie's heart beat and the gravel crunching beneath the tires was the only noise surrounding us as Pam drove. The woman as a vampire, so possibly a sibling of mine?

Sookie fell asleep 30 minutes after we got on the highway, her hand griping mine tight so my arm was around her as she slept. Pam soon joined Sookie in slumber, and I took the blonde woman's place up front while she drove.

"Pam got a cane through her stomach." The woman muttered angrily to herself, and then to me she said, "My name is Catalina."

"And you gave a total stranger your blood; do you do that often Catalina?" I inquired.

"Only for my family." She replied, "no one else."

"Family?" I asked my turning to face her, as I did I noticed the time, 6:40a.m. The sun was coming up, and my body needed sleep to heal, I felt the tugging of sleep pulling on me and I fell unconscious.

-v-v-v-v-

I woke up two days later in a coffin surrounded by the scent of Sookie and rental coffin. I could hear someone moving around, Pam. I pushed the lid open and found my child pacing around in front of my coffin.

"Eric!" she gasped in relief, a smile over taking her face as she saw me sitting up.

"Good evening." I replied pleasantly.

"I was so worried; you were sleeping for so long." Pam whispered, coming to stand at the foot of my coffin as I swung my legs out of it, "I thought her blood hadn't worked.."

"I just needed to heal and recover. Where are we?" I looked around I didn't recognize the room.

"Sookie's house." She replied, "I'm staying here while I find a new home."

"What happened to-."

"Fangtasia is almost completely back to normal we should be able to open in a few nights. Sookie is at Merlottes and asked that you called if you woke up." She replied turning and heading for the door, she stopped once in the door way and looked at me, "there is a shower next door with shampoo. Sookie really missed you, she was very worried."

In Pam's speak that meant she missed me, and worried about me. I nodded and smiled at her, she left and I found the shower. Pam had clothes sitting on the toilet seat for me.

I hadn't realized how disgusting I felt until I watched the dried blood rush down the drain, mixed with dirt, until it faded to pink and then clear. I shampooed my one more time, conditioned and stepped out wrapping a towel around my waist.

"Pam." I called, she appeared in the door way with a raised eyebrow, "I need a brush and some ties." I demanded, she disappeared and reappeared in the blink of an eye she handed me the brushed and then leaned on the doorway.

"So, did they ever say what they wanted?"

"No, they were busy discussing how they were going to get me from Florida to Ireland; Aislin was climbing up Eira's ass the whole time, and they were panicking between torturing me."

"Are you…was it…?"

"I am fine Pam." I replied, tugging on the jeans, and t-shirt, "I'm here, well, dead and walking."

She smiled softly, "Your car is down stairs, if you would like to see Sookie. Or check on the bar. I'm going to head out." She walked down the hallway, and I followed her as she went out the front door, "here are the keys." She tossed it toward me, and then sauntered toward her car.

"Pam." She paused, "Do you know who Catalina is?"

"I do, but I'm not telling." She slid into her car and tore down the gravel drive. I stood on the porch for a few minutes, and then decided to drive down to Merlottes. I locked the door, checked the windows and back door, slid into my car and followed Pam's path down the drive way.

I pulled into the parking lot and could hear the awful country music playing inside, smell the nasty stale beer, and the distinct scent of Bill. Calmly I slid out of my car, walked inside and took a seat in a booth with Bill in my direct line of sight.

He flinched seeing me, and turned back to his TruBlood, which was untouched. I watched as he took a fake gulp of it, and cast his eyes down at the table.

"Eric?"


	13. Lavender

**Title: Make You Mine**

**Chapter 13: Lavender**

**Summery: AU Eric Northman's bar is robbed during the day, and he needs to get to the bottom of it. When his childe suggests he calls in a telepath who does he enlist? Of course Sookie Stackhouse, the telepath known among all of the Super naturals. When he gains an extreme interest in her what is he going to do about her boyfriend, Bill Compton? B/S in the beginning, S/E all together.**

**I'm trying to make these chapters as long as possible, but I'm having trouble. Sorry for the short chapters.**

**SPOV**

"Sook, someone's in your section." Holly called as she passed me on her way into the restroom. I nodded, tightened my pony tail and plastered on a smile walking toward the tables, what I was expecting was the tall Viking vampire sitting alone in a booth, looking oddly out of place in this bar and causing great discomfort to the other patrons.

I stopped a few feet from his table, "Eric?" I tried not to laugh, and succeeded he turned around and locked his blue eyes on me, he was definitely better then he had been. I was struck silent by how strong his gaze was.

Why was he looking at me that way? He didn't say anything; he just sat and stared at me. I noticed Bill fidgeting in his seat a few tables away, and felt an empty mind enter the bar, my back stiffened and Eric finally looked away as Lorena waltzed past us.

I found my voice and turned back to Eric, "Can I get you anything?"

"A TruBlood I guess." He replied, I nodded and went to get it, even though I knew he wouldn't be drinking it. I set it down in front of him, smiled, and then walked toward Bill and Lorena.

"Can I get you a TruBlood?" I asked, forcing the cheeriness into my voice.

"Yes, please." Lorena replied sweetly, with an evil smile. I just wanted to slap it off of her face. _That wouldn't work Sookie she's a vampire. _I told myself as I walked away to get her a TruBlood, which I knew she wouldn't drink either, just like Bill wasn't drinking his. They were here specifically to annoy me. They didn't tip either.

When I set the bottle down on their table I set it down a little too hard, the bottle cracked and the blood substitute got everywhere, including her top which looked pretty damn expensive.

I smiled to myself, regardless of the fact I had to clean it up, I ruined her top and that made my happy. Until she snarled at me, "You bitch."

I backed up a few steps and hit a solid, hard object, Eric. "I'm sorry." I replied, trying my best to sound like I meant it, "I'll clean up your booth, sorry about the shirt." No I'm not.

"Fuck you." Lorena snarled, stomping out. A few chuckles and thoughts of relief, well a slight relief, that one of the vampires was gone. Bill got up and quickly followed her, dropping a 20 on the table and rushing out. I grabbed the 20 as a bus boy came over to wipe up the blood, and shooed me away.

Eric took his seat and took a gulp of his TruBlood, which shocked me and seemed to calm everyone down. I resumed serving my tables, and Eric sat there and drank his TruBlood. Holly walked by a few times to ask if he needed anything, they chatted softly and the whole bar seemed to forget how scared they had been at Eric being in the bar.

Around 10 I walked out the back door and found Eric leaning against his car watching me as I crossed the lot to my car. I'd unlocked the door and had it pulled open when he finally moved at vampire speed, closing the door and pushing me against it, "I see you're feeling better." I whispered.

"Much better." He replied, leaning closer so our faces were inches apart and I could smell the shampoo in his hair, lavender. I smirked, tried not to laugh and then started chuckling until I was all out laughing. Here Eric was, trying to look all seductive, manly, and scary at the same time and he smelled like Lavender, and whatever body wash Pam used.

He looked confused at my laughter, which caused me to laugh even more. He made an annoyed sound, and waited until I calmed down to ask me what I was laughing about.

"Lavender." I replied, "You smell like lavender and that girly body wash Pam uses."

A few expressions crossed his face before he settled on what I decided was amused, "You are rather amusing, lover." His voice had a slight chuckle to it, "You know what you smell like?" I shook my head no, "Sunlight, and vanilla."

"Sunlight?"

"Yes, the sun has soaked into your skin." I had laid out today, "You smell like grease, food, beer, TruBlood, and shifter as well." He added. I frowned, a little less then creeped out by the added scents.

"I need a shower." I stated, he smirked, an evil, sneaky, sexy and deadly smirk. Oh, realization of what he was thinking hit me and I blushed hard as he leaned down and brushed his lips softly against mine, then leaned down and nuzzled my neck, "Eric." I grumbled.

"Yes Sookie?" he asked, his brilliant blue eyes locking on mine.

"I need to get in my car, drive home, and shower." I stated, he nodded and moved away from the door, before I could open it though his lips crashed down on mine, his hands going around my back and pressing me into him as he claimed my mouth with his.

I dropped my keys and my purse, locking my arms around his neck and pulling myself up and closer to him, he pushed my roughly against my car, his hands roaming my body freely.

Then I heard a thump, and the sound of beer bottles cracking together, and I was aware that we were in Merlottes parking lot. I pushed at his shoulders and he gently pulled away and stepped back a little, "Lets go." I whispered, he nodded and went back to his car as I picked up my purse and keys.

I slid into the car, started it and followed Eric out of the parking lot. My foot had barely hit the ground outside my house when Eric scooped my out of the car and reclaimed my mouth as his, and carried me inside and into the bathroom.

He leaned me against the wall and turned on the shower, quickly returning to me, his hands working off my top as I kicked off my shoes and pushed his shirt off of his shoulders.

Before I knew it I had hot water streaming down my back, and Eric's cool body pressed on my front while his mouth explored my neck and chest. His hands gripped my hips and pushed me up; I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled his lips back up to mine.

He bit into my neck and pushed into me at the same time, moving quick as he tilted his head to the side, "Bite me Sookie." He whispered in a hoarse voice, I'd never met a vampire who liked to be bit, so I did. Soft gentle bites at first, then harder until I broke the skin and his blood smeared on my lips.

Eric turned around so the water was hitting his back and running down between our bodies. He murmured things in another language I didn't understand, but they sounded so beautiful.

As we both reached our climax we sunk our teeth into the other, Eric letting out a loud, deep growl that reverberated through his chest as he pulled at the wound on my neck. I took a few more pulls of his blood and then the wound closed itself.

We stood with the shower head pouring hot water between us, I rested my head on Eric's shoulder as he slowly lowered me, his hands not leaving my hips for a few minutes, then he disappeared all together. I didn't get to turn around to see where he went because I felt his hands in my hair, and smelled my vanilla shampoo.

"Sookie, I am sorry Pam endangered you on her hunt to find me." He whispered as we stepped out of the shower 10 minutes later.

"I don't mind Eric, I think I might have gone crazy if I wasn't with her when you closed the bond." I replied quietly, I knew he could hear me, "Don't worry about it. And _don't _punish Pam."

Eric glanced down at me with an amused smirk, "Alright I shall not punish her, but only because you so wish it, lover." He purred the endearment and I felt a chill of pleasure roll through me, I liked when he called me lover.

I stepped around him and walked toward my bedroom, grabbed a towel, dried off, and then stepped into my bedroom. Eric stretched out on my bed, watching me as I dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"What do you know about Catalina?" he asked suddenly, I froze. _I can't tell him, crap. _

"I know some things, but if you want to know Catalina and Pam should be back soon." I spun to face him, "So just ask her…but put some pants on first."

He stood up and went into the bathroom, when he came back out he was back in his jeans and black shirt, his hair now combed out of the braid.

It turned out I was right, 5 minutes after Eric and I had gotten down stairs Pam and Catalina walked in, "Good evening Sookie." Catalina smiled, and then fixed her gaze on Eric, "I'm glad you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Much better." Eric replied calmly from where he was sitting, "Who are you?"

Catalina stopped where she was, her eyes locking on Eric's, a calm smile on her face, "I am your half sister."

Eric tensed beside me, Catalina said something in another language, and Eric completely froze, "you're fucking kidding me, right?"

"I am not _fucking kidding you_." Catalina replied dryly, "we must discuss some other things, let me use the restroom and we can discuss them." Catalina slipped off, leaving Pam to stand alone awkwardly in the middle of the living room.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Some iced tea if you would." Catalina replied, her heels clicking on the ground somewhere behind me, I stood up and dashed into the kitchen, Pam followed me.

"She told you already, didn't she?" Pam asked, taking the tea and glass from me and pouring it. She disappeared for a moment and returned.

"Yes, she did. She told you then?" Pam nodded, "Perhaps we should leave them alone?" I nodded and we walked out the front door, heading for the cemetery.

"How was your day?" she asked, even though I knew she didn't care.

"It was alright, I did spill TruBlood on Lorena's expensive white shirt." I stated, proud of myself.

Pam smiled at me, and then chuckled before laughing out right, "You got TruBlood on that bitch and you're still alive?"

"Eric was in the bar." I shrugged, "but yeah I did."

"Good job." She said, and then we both went silent, the only sound our feet crunching on the leaves. We walked all the way to the cemetery, making it back to where Rene had pinned me to the ground, I stopped and stood there with my eyes closed.

Pam didn't say anything, just walked a few feet ahead of me and stopped. Or I think she did. "How long did you know Aislin?" I whispered, opening my eyes to watch her.

"Two years." She replied, "But we had bonded after two months. I was stupid to trust her. Why?"

"Eric, we've only known each other for a week, but we're bonded. I-Why do I feel so strongly for him?"

"It's partly the bond. But that only connects you; the rest is up to you. Something that happened, something he does, things he says; those are the things that make you like him."

"How long have you known Eric?"

"Over a hundred years, and I have never known him to willingly attach himself to someone without and ulterior motive, until now." She replied, her eyes fixing on me, "I don't know what it is about you he liked, and whether it be that you were Bill's and now his, or something else, he wants you."

"He told me the only reason he gave me his blood; before we-erm..you know, was to torture Bill." I paused, "that's what I like about him. He tells me the truth, no matter how fucked up it was, he didn't lie to me."

"Eric doesn't ever lie, he may bend the truth but he will look you in the face and tell you he killed your child." That sent chills down my spine, Pam blinked a minute, "he doesn't do that though."

"Do what?"

"Kill children. He finds them, amusing, he would never kill a child." She murmured, "I don't know what he likes about them, maybe it's because he had children and I did not. Whatever the cause, Eric doesn't do it."

That calmed me a bit, and we started heading back to the house, slowly to give the siblings time to talk.


	14. Hot Patootie

**Title: Make You Mine**

**Chapter 14: Hot Patootie. **

**Summery: AU Eric Northman's bar is robbed during the day, and he needs to get to the bottom of it. When his childe suggests he calls in a telepath who does he enlist? Of course Sookie Stackhouse, the telepath known among all of the Super naturals. When he gains an extreme interest in her what is he going to do about her boyfriend, Bill Compton? B/S in the beginning, S/E all together.**

**A/N: I'd like to thank you guys for reading/review/favoriting/alerting this story. I know I haven't replied to many reviews (if I replied to any at all…) but I do read them and I love getting feedback.**

**EPOV**

"I am not _fucking kidding you_." Catalina replied dryly, "we must discuss some other things, let me use the restroom and we can discuss them." I sat down on the couch as Catalina went into the bathroom.

Pam stood next to the other end of the couch by Sookie, who asked if anyone wanted a drink, Catalina asked for something as she sat down in the chair across from me, her purple-y blue eyes watching me. Pam brought out a glass and then I heard both girls leave.

"What do we need to discuss? How delusional I'd have to be to believe a human is my _sister_?"

"_Half-_Sister." She replied, straightening her back, "and I'm not human, can you not taste the difference between my blood and a human's?"

"There was a bit of a difference, but I was starving." I lied, her blood had tasted different, maybe she was a Fae, but there wasn't any way I was related to her in that respect.

"I am your half-sister. We share the same mother." She stated, "Alva was my mother."

I felt my temper flare a bit at the comment, "My mother had no other children, outside of my siblings."

"Do you think she would tell anybody that she bore a child from a god tricking her?" she snarled, "Do you think she was proud that another family member impregnated her? I was taken with my father to his home after I was born, because I wasn't human."

She wasn't human? She was sitting right before me, smelling human, smelling like day light, and not like Fae at all, was she delusional?

"Eric, I am a Demi-goddess." She locked eyes with me, "the daughter of Erebus and Alva, granddaughter of Ares."

"_What_?" I asked, on the verge of laughing, her eyes narrowed at me, she was serious. The gods? Really?

"Ares was your mother's father." She replied, crossing her legs and sipping at her tea, "she was Demi-goddess, which allowed her to live a human life, but I was 2/3's goddess, and taken away. You were conceived a few years after me, on the same date. That is why Aislin took you."

"Because I'm part god." I stated flatly.

"Just like Sookie is third generation Fae, you're third generation God. You're powerful, and they know that." She had to be crazy, just plain out of her goddamned mind. I may or may not act like a god, but there is no way that it is possible that I am actually part _god_.

Catalina didn't speak at all, she sat watching me unblinking. I looked at her, the blue in her eyes looked like those my mother had, and she had the same nose, and hair. In fact they looked almost identical.

Catalina looked like more of a porcelain doll then my mom did. My mother looked a lot more human, and frail, where Catalina looked like a sneaky criminal, or a deadly beautiful creature, a succubus. But her eyes had the same soft way about them that my mother always had, and they both had the same smile. That warm loving smile my mother only had for me.

_I sound like such a child. No- a momma's boy. I'm a thousand year old vampire and here I am thinking about my mothers loving smile. _I closed my eyes and shook my head, "So they kidnapped me because I'm part god, but what did that have to do with anything?"

"Gods blood is the strongest we know, and is rumored to be able to open portals to anything you want, even Olympus. They wished to gain power, and access to Olympus."

"I am only 1/3 god, what good would that do?"

"It is enough to open the portal." She answered, "You really don't need any blood, but _that _doesn't leave this room, understood?"

"Of course." I answered, opening my eyes once more, "Pam is near."

"I know. They're just reaching the porch now." Catalina whispered, "We can talk more later on, if you would like."

"I would." She nodded and stood up greeting Pam at the door, "When?"

"How about you come over to my house, that way we will not be bothering Sookie, and causing her to leave her house because I wish to talk to you about this in private." I nodded, she left with Pam and Sookie sat down beside me.

She didn't say anything, I didn't either, but she turned on the TV and we watched a bit of news, some debate between that Fellowship of the Sun guy and Nan Flannigan, and then she switched it to an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and lay on my lap watching it while I thought over what I learned tonight.

Sookie fell asleep around midnight; I carried her up to her room and then left driving toward my house. My phone buzzed in my pocket, I slowed to about 50 and pulled it out. It was Catalina's address.

I replied and asked when would be a good time, she said I could now and I decided to do just that. I made an abrupt U-turn. I'd past her house about 3 miles back, when I got close to where the GPS said the turn should be I found only trees.

**How the fuck do I get in?**

**Drive up two blocks, and look for the fence. **Catalina replied almost instantly, I drove two blocks, ignoring my GPS's protest and spotted the rusty gate. I pulled up and it opened with a loud squeaky screech, I slowly pulled through up the winding road, the gates clanked shut behind me.

Her drive way was a long winding path, mostly paved over, that led through trees, and then into lush green grass and a garden before her house was revealed. It was an old Victorian house with fresh blue paint, white trim, and a wrap around porch. All of the lights in the yard were on, giving the house a bright glow.

I could see Catalina sitting on a bench swing beside the front door, watching me as I pulled up. I shut the car off, walked up the steps and followed her inside, up a set of spiral stairs and into a small living room, with two black suede couches, a fire place, and a flat screen TV.

I could hear music drifting upstairs from another room, I couldn't really identify it, but it was familiar.

I sat on one couch and she sat down on the other, next to the crackling fire.

The fires light danced across her face, the only light in the room, and I recognized something about her. The night I was turned there was a girl with short blonde hair, a pale complexion and eerily purple-blue eyes with my maker, she was the one who found me and introduced us.

"You were the one who kept me from dying. Every time I was hurt, you seemed to show up. You were a nurse I met on that ship; you said they had kidnapped you. You were also the woman I met who introduced me to my maker."

A smile pulled at the corner of her lips, "I did introduce you to Appius; you had too much life ahead of you for me to let you die. And you were going to."

"How could you know that?"

"You were sick, though you didn't notice. You were to ready to fight, to willing to protect your family, and too damn stubborn to notice it."

"What do you mean?" I couldn't remember ever felling sick, in fact I remember being quite healthy.

"You had a disease, they didn't have a name for it then, but it was killing you." She replied, "It was years ago, so I do not remember what it was."

"Did you know mom was going to die?" I asked before I could stop.

Catalina's eyes shifted down, "I-I couldn't do a thing about it."

"Why do you care about me so much?"

"You were the only one left." She replied in a soft voice, "The only normal one left, the only person I shared DNA with that wasn't a God. I spent my life in Olympus and the Underworld, I hated it."

"So you kept me alive because I was _normal?_" I questioned

"No, I kept you alive because you were _different. _You made a great vampire, I knew you would."

"Why?"

"Because you're grandfather is Ares, the god of war, bloodlust and slaughter." She answered, "And partly because I was selfish and I didn't want to live alone once I was kicked out of Olympus to be on my own, as a Demi-Goddess half-vampire _thing_."

"How long have you been out of Olympus?"

"Centuries. But I haven't lost my power. I gained a new power, in the vampire law."

Was she possibly the 'higher authority'? "As what?"

"I am the daughter of the vampire creator." She replied, "I am above the higher authority, and I outright scare the crap out of most vampires, which is how I was able to find you so quickly."

"Did you know about Aislin's plan?"

"No, I wish I had found out sooner, but I didn't know. You seemed safe so I checked in from time to time. I checked in two hours after she kidnapped you." She was watching the fire now, I asked her a few more questions, and she explained about how things worked in Olympus and things she'd learned of in the Underworld.

"How'd you come to get this house?" I asked as we wandered downstairs and closer to the music I could hear earlier.

"It had been abandoned so I bought it. Just like vampires, I too have a lot of money." I could now hear the words, _whatever happened to Saturday night? Where you dressed up sharp and you felt alright? _

"It's a nice house. Did you have to do much restoration?"

"No, not really." She replied, "I had to re-paint everything, fix a bit of the porch, the stairs and that's about it. Everything thing else was pretty much okay. I left the fence a wreck so people won't come poking around to see who's living here."

She pushed open the door in front of us and the music got louder, I could hear her singing now, "My head used to swim from the perfume I smelled. My hands kind of fumbled with her white plastic belt I'd taste her baby pink lipstick and that's when I'd melt. She'd whisper in my ear tonight she really was mine."

The music shut off then, and I looked around the room, it was empty except for a fire place, the music doc, and a ballet barre. The floor was white checkered and the whole room was mirrored walls.

"I had to shut that off, it gets rather annoying after awhile." She commented, pulling the door shut abruptly.

"You dance?"

She nodded, "I used to be a prima ballerina. I had to stop dancing though."

"How come?"

"I wasn't getting old, everybody else was." She answered with a shrug, "ballet is good for keeping you in shape, quick on your feet, and well balanced, it's really fun too."

"I wouldn't know. I never found it appealing."

She chuckled softly and turned around with her hand on her hip, smirking, "I bet you'd look great in a tutu and some tights."

"I bet I would." I replied, "But that will never happen."

"Maybe even some gold briefs." She grinned with a small giggle, "anyways, its nearly 3, I have a light tight room if you need it, and I'll be here all day you'd be safe, you're welcome to it if you don't think you'll make it home."

I glanced outside, the sun was half an hour away, I wouldn't make it; "I'll have to stay here." She lead me downstairs to the concrete room that was as big as a prison cell and light tight, "Thank you Catalina."

She walked toward the stairs, "you're welcome. Just think loudly when you're coming up so I can be sure to be decent." And then she disappeared up the stairs.


	15. Girls Night InPart1

**Title: Make You Mine**

**Chapter 15: Girls Night In(Part 1)**

**Summery: AU Eric Northman's bar is robbed during the day, and he needs to get to the bottom of it. When his childe suggests he calls in a telepath who does he enlist? Of course Sookie Stackhouse, the telepath known among all of the Super naturals. When he gains an extreme interest in her what is he going to do about her boyfriend, Bill Compton? B/S in the beginning, S/E all together.**

**AN: This is before Dead In Dallas :) & I'm sorry for the delay, I usually get these chapters up frequently, but school has been hectic. I already have a project; what kind of teacher does that? All of mine! D; Enjoy~! Sorry this is so short **

**It's only part one though~!**

**SPOV**

I had been sitting in bed for two hours thinking about Eric, me, and our bond, when my phone rang. I jumped a little at the sudden noise and reached over to pick it up. Catalina's number flashed on the screen.

I scrambled to flip it open, "Hello?"

**Hey Sookie, I was just calling to see if Pam made it home. **Catalina's cheerful voice came through the speaker.

"Yes, she did."

**Thank goodness, she didn't text me like normal so I figured I'd wait 'til you were up to check.**

"She got home a few seconds before first light and crashed." I replied, "She dropped her phone on the couch on her way to bed."

**Okay, thanks Sookie. Have a good day. **And just like that the line disconnected. I set the small phone down and swung my legs off of the bed. I had work in a few hours and I had to clean around the house, shower, and clean out my car. _Better get started. _I thought with a sigh and went down stairs.

I got off of work at 2 p.m. and decided to go down to the library to get a few new books and return the two I had in my car. A small flyer was taped up to the window, it was for ballet classes in the new studio, and a lot of rip-off numbers for the class, most of the number's were gone, 3 were left.

I walked through the door and up to the return slot, slid my books in and wandered over to the same section I was always in, romance novels. I picked out two more, checked them out and drove home.

It was 4 when I walked in the door; I changed into my swim suit and lay outside reading my book. Once I'd gotten enough sun I went back inside changed and curled up on the couch reading.

I don't know how much longer it was, the sun had gone down and I had finished more then half of the book, when Pam came into the living room, walked to the door and pulled it aside.

"Sookie, Compton and some vampire are here." She called, had they been knocking? I put a bookmark in the book, set it down and walked over to the door. Bill was standing there with a vampire I didn't know and I spotted Godric in the yard with another vampire I also didn't know. He looked familiar though.

"What do you want Bill?" I snapped harshly, the vampire beside Bill chuckled, and Godric glanced toward the door.

"We were looking for Eric; we heard he was with you."

"You heard incorrectly, he is not here with me."

Bill eyed Pam, "why is she here?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, "She is my guest. Not that it is any of your business. All four of you are looking for Eric?"

"No." Godric replied, suddenly beside Bill, "I am here to see you."

"Then please, come in Godric." He stepped in beside Pam, who offered him TruBlood, both left the door way to get their drinks. Bill watched as they went.

"Where is Eric?"

I rolled my eyes shutting the door in their faces and walking toward the kitchen. I noticed the vampire in the yard didn't leave. _Maybe he's with Godric. _I shrugged and stepped into the kitchen where Godric and Pam were sitting at the table.

Godric looked up at me with a smile. His blue tattoo's seemed to be glowing against his pale skin tonight. He took a small sip of the true blood, carefully concealing his disgust at the taste, "how have you been Sookie? I heard from Catalina that Eric was kidnapped."

"You know Catalina?" Pam asked before I could answer.

"We're old friends." Godric replied dismissively, his eyes still locked on me.

"I have been fine Godric. Yes he was, he's back now."

"I'm surprised he is not here. It would seem you two our bonded." He stated, as if Eric knew he was being talked about I felt him beside me, "Good evening Eric."

"Good evening Godric, Pam." He bent down to whisper in my ear, "Good evening lover." He purred, I smiled softly looking toward him. His hair was down and loose, not even brushed actually, framing his face. He pulled up the remaining chair and sat next to me, his eyes on Godric.

"I was in town and I thought I'd stop by and see Sookie, she was a great help to me when my area had some…problems. She's a very unique human." Godric said, looking to Eric now.

"She is." He agreed, closing his eyes briefly, and then looking toward Pam, "Catalina said she'd be over later to see you. She had work."

Pam nodded, taking a sip of the TruBlood in her hand; it still surprised me to see Pam, Godric and Eric drinking TruBlood when I knew they preferred human blood. I'd seen all of them drinking straight from someone before. Eric from me, Godric from a woman he was with and Pam-well actually she kind of ripped Aislin's throat out, but she still drank the blood.

Why were they doing it now? To make me feel comfortable?

I sat in silence while Godric talked to Eric about something, then Godric turned to me and told me about his life, and what had been happening, I told him what I'd been up too. We sat and talked for about an hour before Godric began to speak in another language. The only word I understood him saying was "Bubba."

I sat next to Eric with an annoyed expression on my face during their whole conversation. Then without a word to me Eric leaned over, kissed me and walked out with Godric.

"What the hell." I grumbled as they disappeared. Pam sat next to me with a smirk on her face, "what?"

"Nothing at all." She replied, "They're going to see someone, Bubba and I are here to watch you."

"You're my _babysitters?_" I hissed, assuming Bubba was the vampire out front.

"We're your human sitters." She giggled, I had never expected Pam to giggle, but she had. This night was going to be interesting, I could already tell.

With a huff I stood up and stomped into my room, wishing Pam would leave. _She lives here Sookie._ I reminded myself as I sat down on my bed.


	16. Girls Night InPart 2

**Title: Make You Mine**

**Chapter 15: Girls Night In(Part 2)**

**Summery: AU Eric Northman's bar is robbed during the day, and he needs to get to the bottom of it. When his childe suggests he calls in a telepath who does he enlist? Of course Sookie Stackhouse, the telepath known among all of the Super naturals. When he gains an extreme interest in her what is he going to do about her boyfriend, Bill Compton? B/S in the beginning, S/E all together.**

**I think only one more chapter after this.**

**If you got confused, ask me or wait until the next chapter, in which everything should be explained. :)**

**I was determined to finish this chapter today since I had no homework so from 2pm-857 I was writing this and it's crap.**

**SPOV**

"Sookie?" Catalina called, a small knock sounded on my door, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." I called back, the door opened and Catalina stepped into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Why are you hiding in here?" she asked, sitting down beside me.

Why was I sitting in here? "Because vampires frustrate me." I replied with a heavy sigh, "all of them."

"That's how they are Sookie, you learn to deal with it or you kick them out. Vampires will always see themselves as better, superior and above the law. For years they were that kind of logic will always be with them."

"It's stupid." I grumbled.

Catalina laughed, "It is stupid. Come with me, Pam and I found something to do so you forget Eric hired you baby sitters. Insufferable man." She muttered, standing up. I followed her.

When I got into the living room Pam had set up a mini-spa area, she was standing in the door way surveying the room; she glanced up when we entered.

"I think I got everything we need. From what I could find in my belongings." Catalina nodded, and then smiled.

"It's been a long time since I've done this." She murmured to herself, "This will be fun."

An hour later Catalina, Pam and I were sitting on a mess of pillows and comforters on my living room floor watching _Titanic_, "And spit like a man!" all three of us mimicked, promptly bursting into giggles afterwards. This was something I would never expect Pam and me to be doing together, ever.

"I want more popcorn, what about you Sookie?"

"Mm sounds yummy." I replied, my stomach growling.

Catalina stood up and walked toward the kitchen, "Pam, true blood?"

"I'm fine." She called back, her eyes still trained on the screen where Jack was swallowing his spit when Ruth and her flock showed up. I settled back down and watched, listening to the popcorn popping in the kitchen.

Pam was fidgeting, which I found odd for a vampire, beside me, and playing with her hair. "Are you okay?"

"Mmm yeah, Eric should have been back by now." She muttered, "He's blocking me."

"I'm sure he's fine Pam." I murmured, reaching though my bond to try and find Eric, only to find out I was being blocked as well. This unsettled me slightly, but I ignored it determined not to ruin my night. Catalina came back out and handed me my popcorn.

We were just at the spot where the _Titanic_ hit the ice burg when something slammed on my front door followed by, "Miss Pam!" she shot up off the ground Catalina and I following in suit as she pulled it open.

"What is it Bubba?" she snapped.

"Mister Eric is hurt." Pam was gone, Catalina and I followed her out the door, the vampire tried to stop me but I slapped his hands away and rushed across the now lit front yard to where Pam and Catalina were crouched.

Eric was laying on the ground bound in silver and hissing in pain, "that damn brooding stupid haired son of a bitch." He was muttering angrily, "Sookie get in the house."

I was pushing myself to my feet when someone grabbed me from behind and began to drag me backwards. _Shit! _I thought frantically flailing until my fist made contact with something and a man howled in pain. When I turned I saw it was a Were man with scraggly brown hair, beady brown eyes and a scowl on his face.

Blood was gushing from his nose where he crouched in the grass. The vampire, Bubba, was behind him, already moving him away as I rushed toward my house as fast as I could, stumbling a bit before I made it onto my porch when someone grabbed me and I feel back to the ground.

Lorena was standing above me, a wicked grin on her face, "Eric owes us some things, I think you'll serve as partial payment." She cackled.

_Like hell I would. _I thought angrily, jumping to my feet as Lorena reached forward and picked me up, slamming me into the pillar of my porch. My back popped and I winced slightly, but reached my hand up and fisted it in her hair, jerking her head into the wall beside me, it cracked loudly and I rushed up the stairs, reaching inside to grab the bat beside my door, my hand closed around it as Lorena grabbed me, and with vampire strength, threw me across the yard. The bat was still firmly clutched in my hand.

As she walked up I swung the bat, it connected with her arm and made a cracking sound followed my sizzling of silver through vampire flesh. She howled in pain, I pulled the bat back, stood up and swung again, this time at her head. It flew off, and across the yard, as it hit the ground her body disappeared, the nasty vampire gunk flinging over my, I flinched as I was showered in vampire gunk, but I spun around quickly and swung at the Were advancing on me. It made contact with his head and he fell to the ground.

When I looked toward them Pam was gone, Catalina was feeding Eric and Bubba was laying on the ground, I rushed toward him and shook his arm, his eyes cracked open, "Are you alright?"

"Yes Miss Sookie."

"Alright then Bubba, go on inside and wait in the kitchen, okay?" I said, not really sure if I should be inviting him in, but not really caring. He slowly, for a vampire, got up and went inside; I rushed to Eric, who was standing helping Catalina to her feet. He looked down at me quizzically, "Where is Pam?" I asked.

"Bill took her." He stated plainly.

"Bill _took _her? Is she _okay_? You're not _worried?_" I snapped.

"She's a big girl."

"She could be hurt!" I yelped, suddenly feeling very protective over her, "You two can go inside, I'm going to help her." I stated and jogged off toward the cemetery and Bill's house.

"Sookie!" Eric yelled, "She'll be okay."

"Shut up Eric!" Catalina growled behind me, "I'm making sure _she'll be okay_." The mocked him rushing with me through the cemetery into Bill's yard, "She's inside, I cannot get in, he has a human living with him, so I'm stuck out here."

"Vampire rules apply to you?"

"Yes." She muttered angrily, "Maybe if I can get her to the door…"

"I can get in, I have a key." I replied, pulling the key ring out of my pocket, "right here."

"Then go in and invite me in. Be careful, once I'm in run back, okay?" she demanded.

"Okay." I whispered, rushing quickly through the yard and up to the back door, I quickly turned the key and pushed the door open stepping in, "Catalina!" I called in a whisper. She rushed into the house, and I rushed out, quickly dashing though the woods, not stopping until I was in my house.


	17. The Fear You Wont Fall

**Title: Make You Mine**

**Chapter 16: Fear You Wont Fall**

**Summery: AU Eric Northman's bar is robbed during the day, and he needs to get to the bottom of it. When his childe suggests he calls in a telepath who does he enlist? Of course Sookie Stackhouse, the telepath known among all of the Super naturals. When he gains an extreme interest in her what is he going to do about her boyfriend, Bill Compton? B/S in the beginning, S/E all together**

**About that "last chapter" thing. I was totally kidding. And for those of you who read this before I finished it, because I dumbly put it up, ignore that chapter! Please, and enjoy this one~!**

**SPOV**

Eric was leaning on the doorway to the kitchen, where Bubba was sitting at the table and looking around the room, both turned to look at me when I walked in. Eric motioned for me to follow him, he went toward my bedroom and I heard Bubba head outside.

"Did you two get Pam?"

"Catalina went in, she told me to invite her in and run. Bill apparently has a human living with him so no vampires can get into the house." I replied, "Where did Godric go?"

"He went home. I was walking back here and thinking of a few things we had discussed, not paying attention to my surroundings when that filthy Were you knocked dead jumped me."

_I killed the man too?_ I thought, my stomach knotting. I took a deep breath and pushed those annoying thoughts away, "are you alright?"

"Yes Sookie I am fine. The sun is coming, I should go." He whispered, looking toward the window. Of course he'd have to go. He walked toward the door, then stopped turning around and pulling me into his arms and lifting my chin with his hands so he could kiss me softly, "Get a shower, lover, and some sleep. I will see you tomorrow, I promise, and we will talk."

He let me go and walked out after that, pulling the door shut behind him. I stood in the middle of my bedroom for a few minutes, my feet rooted to the ground tiredly. I knew I needed a shower-Eric even stated that I did- but I just didn't feel like it.

With a soft sigh I shuffled into the bathroom, stripped down and rinsed off in the shower until the water ran clear, then I stumbled into my bedroom and dropped into bed, towel wrapped firmly around me, and fell asleep.

My sleep had been dreamless-or I at least couldn't remember it. When I woke up it had been because I was cold, freezing in fact. My room was dimly lit, but it looked like sunset rather then sunrise. I glanced at my clock, 5:50. the little red light indicated PM and I could hear Pam moving about in the bathroom.

I sat up and realized I wasn't wearing anything, and then I remembered stumbling into the bedroom and falling asleep. I stood up and rushed to pull on a pair of sweat pants and a long sleeved shirt.

There was a knock on my front door, I could faintly hear it. I shuffled out of my bedroom and rushed to the door, when I opened it Sam was standing on the other side looking completely worried.

"Hi Sam." I greeted tiredly.

"I came to make sure you were okay. You look like hell-what is that in your hair?" he reached forward to pull what ever it was out of my hair, red-vampire-goo. Gross.

"Gee way to make a girl feel good." I snapped sarcastically, "I'm fine-I had a long night…I guess…and slept all day. Sorry Sam."

"It's fine." Sam's eyes traveled from me to somewhere behind me, my Telepathy informed me of the blank brain behind me, Pam was standing where Sam was looking.

Sam's eyes narrowed at her and I felt mine narrow in annoyance, "Sam, this is my roommate, Pam."

"She's living here?" he asked, I didn't answer him; I just stood in the door way waiting for him to say something. Boy was I cranky today. "Well-glad you're okay, I'll seeya tomorrow Sookie." He backed slowly off my porch as I shut the door.

"Good evening Sookie, how was you day?" Pam asked conversationally.

"I slept all day. Were you hurt?"

"Not terribly." She answered in a clipped tone, wandering toward the kitchen. My stomach growled loudly at the thought of food and I wandered into the kitchen to make a ham sandwich. Pam sat down at the table with me and flipped through a magazine while I ate, humming softly to herself.

I'd been around vampires a lot in the past few years, but I'd never seen a vampire that had so many human qualities, most of them were guarded and basically a stone wall. Pam on the other hand is probably the most expressive vampire I've met-behind her sarcasm and deflection.

She drummed her fingers on the table, still humming the song, and ran her hands through her hair. I got up and went to the sink to wash my dishes.

"You should know that Eric was worried, even though he didn't show it, but he knew I'd be okay." She stated at random, still reading her magazine. I didn't know how to reply, so I didn't.

"How much more vampire goo is in my hair?" I asked, turning to face her, her gaze flicked up briefly.

"Not much. You should still re-shower though." She commented, "Or at least rinse your hair." I shrugged, dried the dishes, put them away, turned on the water of the sink and stuck my head in, raking my hands through my hair furiously trying to break up the gunk.

I heard Pam chuckle and felt cool hands working through my hair and red bits fell down into the drain, "I'll get you a towel." She left momentarily and then the water was off and a towel wrapped around my head.

I grabbed it and straightened rubbing at my hair with the towel, "Thanks."

Pam shrugged sitting back down at the table, "that sure was an interesting way to wash your hair."

"I didn't feel like showering." I honestly didn't feel like doing anything, I wandered into the living room and grabbed my book off of the table, curling up on the couch to read. Pam joined me, sitting in one of the chairs.

"Hey Pam?" she looked up, "I know Eric wont tell me, but what does he owe?"

"A long time ago he went to Lorena for something, I don't remember what, and he owed her a some of money-or some other form of payment. Lorena and Bill decided to cash it in now. That's why Bill took me. He figured torturing me would pain Eric."

"What did he do?" I asked in a small voice.

"He silvered me." She replied, as if it was nothing. Then suddenly she was gone, I turned to look behind me to find Eric's face inches from mine.

"Good evening, lover." He greeted, moving to sit on the other end of the couch. His eyes were trained on the wall. I sat up slightly, pulling my knees to my chest and resting my head on them.

"What was it you wanted to talk about Eric?" I murmured, he looked at me with what looked like nervous eyes-with Eric I was beginning to learn you really couldn't be sure.

"About how we're going to work us. I want to see you, a lot more then I do. Maybe we could work around our schedules so we stay together certain nights."

"Well Pam is staying here, I'd like it if we could spend time together, where we can be alone together and nobody will interrupt us, I want to get to know you."

He smiled at me softly, "I want to get to know you too. I can take you to my other home, that way Pam will be the only one able to find us, and she wont bother us unless it's a life to final death situation."

"I'd like that." I whispered softly.

"There is one condition I want to set-just for now. That we don't exchange too much blood I don't want you to be able to blame the bond on any of your feelings. And I don't want to be able to do that either."

"I understand that Eric."

We were both silent for a few minutes until Eric spoke, "You look tired, are you alright?"

"I'm sleepy, even though I spent all day asleep. Do you have to go to Fangtasia tonight?"

"No I don't. It's still being fixed up." He answered, "I'm all yours tonight, what would you like to do?"

"Can we just stay in, and talk?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course we can." I noticed him shut off his phone as I moved so I was lying down slightly, Eric pulled me into his lap so I was resting against his chest and we talked about life, how I grew up, abut Gran and Jason, then he told me a little bit about his family, and things about what he and Pam had done and places he had been.

Hours later Eric had already fallen dead to the world beside me, his arms wrapped tight around my body, his cool body pressed to mine. I rested my head on his chest with a soft smile.

"It hasn't felt like this before it hasn't felt like home before you and I know it's easy to say but it's harder to feel this way and I miss you more than I should than I thought I could can't get my mind off of you. I know you're scared that I'll soon be over it. That's part of it all of the beauty of falling in love with you is the fear you won't fall." I murmured to myself before drifting to sleep.

**Lyrics are "the fear you wont fall" by Joshua Radin. **


	18. Forever

**Title: Make You Mine**

**Chapter 17: Forever**

**Summery: AU Eric Northman's bar is robbed during the day, and he needs to get to the bottom of it. When his childe suggests he calls in a telepath who does he enlist? Of course Sookie Stackhouse, the telepath known among all of the Super naturals. When he gains an extreme interest in her what is he going to do about her boyfriend, Bill Compton? B/S in the beginning, S/E all together**

**The ballet is one I randomly came up with a while ago. **

**SPOV**

Eric and I had spent the last few weeks together most nights, usually at his house. We didn't exchange blood just like he suggested. We mostly talked, about our lives, how my day went, things like that. We even had dinner with Jason and his girlfriend Michelle.

Pam and Catalina invited us somewhere, and now tonight I found myself dress shopping with Pam-last minute. Pam was in a rush-zooming at vampire speed around the racks of clothing in Eric's house. I wandered near the front where I borrowed most of my clothes from, until Pam grabbed my arm and dragged me into the back.

She handed me a dark purple dress and pushed me behind a changing screen. I looked at the dress for a few minutes, and then stripped and put it on. It fell down past my feet, and the neck line dipped down slightly. The front was synched and it was made to look tied in the back, when it actually zipped up.

When I stepped out from behind the screen Pam was slipping on a pair of heels. She handed me a park of heels as well. She was wearing a baby pink dress that stopped just above her ankles; it had criss-cross straps in the back.

Pam grabbed my arm again and we were off toward the bathroom seconds later. Pam was quick and precise about curling my hair and applying light make-up on me. She straightened her own hair and pulled it half up half down in a clip and straightened her bangs out. After she put on her makeup we were out the door and into her car, speeding down the road.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." She grumbled, I watch as her eyes flicked to the clock and her hands gripped the wheel tighter.

She made a sharp turn, and I swear the car was now on two wheels. I squeezed my eyes shut, my hands gripping the seat. And then the car stopped.

I cracked open my eyes to see we were outside the old playhouse, where I remember Gran took me to see a ballet once. We got out of the car and Pam rushed me inside. It took me about two seconds to find Eric in the crowd; he towered over everyone in the building.

He turned around and his blue eyes found me. I smiled at him as he approached us, pulling me into his arms and kissing me before he pulled back and looked at the dress. "Pam." He greeted hooking arms with me as we walked into the theater; we sat in the first row right in front of the dark stage.

People began to file in, and a little girl in a pink tutu came over and handed each of us a small pamphlet, I flipped it open and read through it. On the last performance listed I noticed the name Catalina Northman.

She was using her mother's side of the families' last name. Did gods even use last names? I doubted it. The lights slowly dimmed and the lights on the stage illuminated 10 girls, who looked to be around 8, standing in a row on the stage.

They were in blue leotards, and they were kneeled on the floor with their hands on their laps. Something sat on the floor in front of them and as the music started they picked the tiny objects, which looked like wooden mirrors and got to their feet pirouetting while looking at the mirror.

There were 10 more performances before the final performance each group the dancers got older, and they began to be both male and female. The last 4 performances had been adults, and from what I could tell-vampires and humans. The last performance was coming up; I noticed Pam sat up slightly, her attention to the left of the stage.

Eric leaned over, "listen closely to the lyrics. They're in Spanish though."

I could roughly translate Spanish, I hoped.

My eyes followed Pam's to the left of the stage as well, a light turned on flooding a woman with dark hair in the pale light. She was in a red outfit, I wouldn't quiet call it a leotard, and her hair was down. She was facing the left her hands held in front of her face and she was on pointe, a position that looked incredibly painful.

Music filled the theater.

_Tanto el que no entienda, cuenta una leyenda que una hembra gitana conjuró a la luna hasta el amanecer llorando pedía al llegar el día desposar un calé tendrás a tu hombre piel morena desde el cielo habló la luna llena pero a cambio quiero el hijo primero que le engendres a él que quien su hijo inmola para no estar sola poco le iba a querer_

As the lyrics rang out-I found it odd there were lyrics because most ballet's I'd seen had none- the light to the left turned on and illuminated Catalina. She was wearing a white ballet dress, her hair was down and she was sitting on a swing, underneath her a small mountain.

The only words I understood were moon, so I was assuming she was the 'moon'.

_Luna quieres ser madre y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer dime luna de plata qué pretendes hacer con un niño de piel Hijo de la Luna. _

Catalina's feet hit the floor and she pirrioueted across the stage as a man joined the woman dancing, a second woman joined them as the first seemed to lay down, the other woman was carrying a small child.

_De padre canela nació un niño blanco como el lomo de un armiño con los ojos grises en vez de aceituna niño albino de luna maldita su estampa este hijo es de un payo y yo no me lo cayo._

As what ever they were doing was happening Catalina danced around them. I noticed the boy they had was pale with blonde hair, the male seemed angered, the lights on his flashed for a second, the second woman disappeared.

_Gitano al creerse deshonrado se fue a su mujer cuchillo en mano ¿de quién es el hijo? me has engañao fijo y de muerte la hirió luego se hizo al monte con el niño en brazos y allí le abandonó. _

The man approached the first woman and made a swift motion with his arm, the woman fell back, gracefully falling to the floor. Catalina was gone now, and the man scooped the child from his small cradle, carrying him over to the mountains, setting him down gently, Catalina scooped up the child seconds later, dancing slowly with it as the man danced back stage.

_Y en las noches que haya luna llena será porque el niño esté de buenas y si el niño llora  
menguará la luna para hacerle una cuna y si el niño llora menguará la luna para hacerle una cuna. _

The lights went off and we were left in darkness. I felt someone to my right move, Pam, and Eric grasped my hand gently.

"Ladies and gentleman there was an error in the pamphlet, you're welcome to leave. But there is another performance." A male voice cracked over the speaker.

The lights were now dimmed above us, I could see Eric now and noticed that Pam was gone.

A few minutes later the lights darkened again, and I turned back toward the stage, which was faintly illuminating a woman with long blonde hair, which was spilling down across her body. She was in a leotard with a red and black bodice, and black skirt. Her arms were at her sides and she was on pointe.

The lights turned a bit more to reveal a man standing beside her also on pointe, soft piano music began to play as the lights turned up to now reveal Pam standing on Catalina's other side on pointe as well, now in a black leotard with a long purple, pink and blue tutu.

As the music started the man pulled Catalina from Pam, who danced in the opposite direction, while Catalina spun into the mans arms, he lifted her above his head, pirouetting and gently tossing her across the stage, she spun in the air a bit, landing carefully on one foot and turning on it, the man seemed to disappear as Catalina extended her hand to Pam.

Pam pulled Catalina to her as they danced together, the man also dancing but away from them, his dance was more angry where as there's was intimate.

To me it seemed as if Catalina was with, or maybe arranged to be with, the man but she wanted Pam. I wasn't sure though.

I noticed that the lights got brighter as Pam left for the second time, as if symbolizing day and Catalina returned to the man. As she left the man it was getting dark, but this time he grabbed her, pulling her back in an angry motion and "throwing" her across the stage before stalking over to her angrily.

She ran across the stage toward the door, but he once again grabbed her, spinning her around and into the couch. She pushed past him for the door, and let out a scream-a real one- as he once more grabbed her pushing her against the wall.

If I had blinked I would have miss Pam throwing the door open and 'throwing' the man across the stage, he was also a vampire- or maybe a Were.

The two danced together, as if fighting, until Pam grabbed the man and knocked him aside, either dead or unconscious before returning to Catalina who was looking at the man with horror in her eyes.

Then she turned to Pam and smiled softly, tracing Pam's face in her hands and kissing her softly as the lights turned off I could hear people coming on stage. The lights turned fully on and all of the performers were on the stage, bowing one after the other and then finally together.

Eric pulled me to my feet, leading me out to the concession area, "are you hungry?

"No, I ate before I went with Pam to get dressed, are we leaving with them?"

"No, I just want to see them before we go. We're going to my house tonight, right?" I nodded, and leaned into Eric's arms while he stood against the wall, "what do you want to do tonight?"

What did I want to do? A look up to the clock told me it was 10 p.m. I didn't now what I felt like doing, and I was saved from having to answer by Catalina and Pam, who both appeared in front of us from literally nowhere.

"Hello Sookie, Eric." She greeted, giving me a half hug and flashing a small smile. We talked for a little bit before then Catalina and Pam left, Eric led my out to his car, and quickly drove us to his house-the one that we had been using to have complete privacy.

Every time we arrived I was still shocked. It was a big log house, with trees surrounding it, a small porch, and a large wooden door. When you walked inside it opened up to a large living room with two couches, a fire place and a large throw rug in front of it.

Off to the right was the kitchen and the hallway that led to the back door, which led out to a small back room that opened to a large wooden deck over looking a manmade lake.

It you went to the left you found the stairs, and Eric's master bathroom. Upstairs was Eric's bedroom-the whole upstairs, with a small office/library off to the side.

I was told there was a guest bedroom behind the kitchen, but I hadn't ventured to see if it was really there, I was usually sleeping or working-I had been doing a case for Godric for the past few weeks. If I wasn't doing that I was reading.

When we entered Eric headed upstairs, I went into the bathroom kicking my heels off outside the door where the rest of his shoes were. The cool tile felt nice on my sore feet, I hadn't realized they hurt.

I wandered over to the mirror and pulled the pins from my hair, and the curls fell forward. After taking care of my other human needs I went back to the living room and lounged on the couch waiting for Eric to come back down.

5 minutes later I was graced with his presence. He was in a pair of sweat pants now, and sat down beside me drawing me into his lap.

"That dress is very beautiful." He murmured in my ear. Before he sat I realized he had started a fire in the fire place.

"Pam does know how to pick out clothes." I murmured tiredly as Eric's arms wrapped around me. He pressed his lips to the top of my head, then tilted my head back and kissed me softly.

"I could stay like this forever." I murmured a few minutes later, my eyes slipping closed.

"I could too. But you'll be sore if you sleep here tonight." And suddenly I was off the couch in his arms, being carried upstairs. He set me down next to his bed, which was big enough to fit at least four Eric's, and carefully unzipped my dress.

"I'll be back in a moment, get comfortable, lover." He whispered, I felt a rush of air and he was gone. I crawled into his bed and curled up waiting for him to comeback, he returned a few moments later, completely naked, and pulled me into his side. "I'll see you tomorrow evening."

"Goodnight Eric." I murmured falling asleep.


End file.
